Lightning Strikes But Once
by Eralbyne Tijatems
Summary: Lightning and Fang in a medieval setting. Definitely AU. Rated M for violence, language, and perhaps something to do with that romance later on. Long breaks between updates, a watched pot never boils.
1. On The Whispering Wind

_**Here we are, alternate universe, lots of swords, shields, armor and arrows. Magic of course too, can't have it without magic. Anyway final fantasy in a medieval era. Enjoy. Oh also imagine Lightning in her FF 13-2 armor, that was the inspiration. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: On The Whispering Wind<strong>

The castle walls stood tall, overshadowing the sleepy village that took shelter under its ever watchful and powerful presence. The ornate stonework of Eidolion guardian statues mixed with the constant marches of elite warriors set the village's people at ease. But nothing raised more brows or conjured more stares than the two princesses that came along with those marches. Lightning Farron, who had given up her seat for the crown, road in front of her guard captain while the younger Lady Farron, Serah, sat in a decorated and armored carriage.

Outside the castle walls there was no real sense of security, and the Cocoon made by the sense of safety was undeniably deceitful. Young Lady Farron was no exception to the underground society of defected warriors and assassins led by Oerba Yun Fang and her second the charming Oerba Dia Vanille. Fang brought the strength, the tactics, while Vanille sat as the face to society. She hid their underground mischief as a successful textile mistress above ground. In truth she merely got to know marks, using her expensive silks and linens to get into homes of great value. The entire month prior her and some of those beneath Fang and herself had been working with the workers at the castle itself to figure out which color of silks might look best on Serah.

She'd gained valuable insight into the Farrons' schedules, including this march that would leave Serah mostly vulnerable so far behind her much more battle ready sister.

"Two elite guards and one within her carriage. With the so called Warrior Goddess Farron far into the village before Serah this should be much easier than another assault on them might be." Fang began to her crew, unfolding a map of the road they would take into the village to pay their monthly appearance to the noble that owned it. "So we ignore the Princess up front and bag us the little Farron in the carriage. Everyone got that? Cause as little trouble as possible."

"What about the guard captain Snow Villiers?"

"Hit him in the back of the head or something, the captain is a moron." Fang rolled her eyes. "He's got a thing for the Queen to be so it's not like he'll risk her."

A curt nod was issued from each of the 'workers'. Time for them to move out and they knew it, using the hidden passages beneath the town. Vanille would already be in her place, pretending to struggle with a cart trying to cross the street before the carriage got there giving them plenty of time. They moved through the crowd that lined the streets with easy, blending in seamlessly with their village garb that Vanille had supplied them all with. Sometimes covers had their advantages. The youngest of their group moved in first, pretending to be beggars that bothered the guards at the carriage until they were chased off. That's when Fang and her two partners moved in.

It was clean, the Farron princess grabbed and pulled from her carriage with a hood put over her head. There was a clamor from the crowd and shouts called out about a princess being kidnapped but they were much too late. Even Vanille cried out for the guards to keep her cover, but she wouldn't 'recall' anything that happened.

_She's heavier than I thought she would be. Must be the... is that armor? _Fang felt a sudden tension from the person over her shoulder and a sharp metal gauntlet hit across her back forcing her to her knees. A second knock to her chin and she was flat on the ground swords being drawn by her two companions. _Wrong...Farron. _She groaned on the ground as the hood was thrown beside her.

"I knew my sister was in danger." Came the annoyed voice, and the sound of a sword and shield being drawn forward. Fang watched through half closed eyes from the pain she felt particularly in her jaw. "Lead me out or I will kill all three of you." The tone was even and calm by the gaze was a glare that could chill an army.

Fang slide the collapsible lance from her belt and aimed it just under the Farron's chin causing the warrioress to still completely. "You listen to me sunshine, you're not leaving here unless I say so." She kicked herself up to her knees, keeping the lance trained on Lightning at all times. "You're going to come with us nicely after handing off your weapons or little Farron is going to lose a sister, yea?"

Her gaze narrowed sharply as if she didn't believe Fang for a moment but she did in fact surrender her sword. That fiery rage remained in her eyes even outnumbered and lacking the proper equipment to fight. Nevertheless Fang kept her lance against the princess's back as she prodded her down the hallway toward a room with a thick wooden door. It locked from the outside much like the dungeons deep and hidden within the castle. Unlike the castle this wasn't meant for torture it was meant for a princess to be held.

Fang may have been an assassin and captor but she was not crass and cruel. She'd furnished the cell with a soft bed, silk and linen blankets to match. A stand with parchment, ink, and a number of quills sat on one far wall and to the other was a vanity with various things. It didn't seem to suit the warrior Farron, but then again it was set for Serah not Lightning.

The generosity of her captors caught her off guard and the gaze softened for but a moment. Even though they were obviously bad people, and obviously going to exploit her sister they considered comfort and care of the princess. The door was shut, bolted and barred behind her with a small hole set in the top of the wooden door. She expected some harsh words and a stare through the hole but she got none. Her captors had merely left her to learn her room and make herself comfortable so to speak.

"Nice villains, who would have thought such a thing was possible." She mused to herself, beginning to remove her heavy armor to relax in the dark silk shirt and linen pants beneath. The silk shirt was laced down the front, revealing small diamonds of flawless, pale skin. The clothing both hugged and revealed curves in perfect places upon the princess's well toned body. "At least it is quiet and comfortable."

* * *

><p>"How could you have gotten the wrong princess?" Vanille frowned deeply staring at Fang. "Fang are you listening to me?"<p>

"Yea..." Fang frowned too, pacing the hallway between the entrance to Lightning's cell and her own quarters. She'd had the cell furnished nearby her and Valline's rooms so that the younger of them could calm the young miss but this wasn't what they had planned. "Well at least she hasn't tried to escape." Fang gave a slight shrug and a half smile.

"The rest of the plan goes on as usual right Fang?" Vanille cut into Fang's wandering thoughts once more.

"Of course, however, Lightning will be a bigger pain to care for." That seemed like it was going to be an understatement. "I'll offer her a bath, you tell the guards what to do."

Vanille gave an exasperated sigh before wandering off in her most distressed way. Fang mostly ignored it, having her own thoughts to deal with. On top of the still dull throb of her jaw and ache across her back. The eldest Farron had no lack of strength and that moderately set her on edge. She couldn't just send her guards as she could with Serah she had to go there personally lest the princess escape into the maze of tunnels.

She pushed herself up, swinging her lance onto the straps on her back as she stepped quickly down the steps into the hall that held Lightning. She reached for the doorknob and froze as her eyes fell upon the eldest Farron. Without her armor she was less intimidating and the beauty of her shone through. She was flawless, toned and strong but feminine in all the proper places. Laying across the bed there with her legs slightly spread attempting to relax gave Fang pause, making her run her tongue across her lips.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she unlocked and pushed open the door causing Lightning to bolt up defensively. "Whoa there sunshine, I'm not here to hurt ya." She felt those eyes glaring at her in disbelief.

"Do not call me sunshine."

"Whatever you say sunshine," she couldn't help but smirk as the glare intensified. "I'm here to offer you a bath." Her fingers curled around the length of her lance, preparing for an outburst but none came.

"I'll be here waiting." Lightning muttered motioning that she wished to be left alone.

Fang decided to indulge the princess in what she was used to for now at least. What could it hurt to fit a few things that she was used to?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well there we go, I just had this urge after seeing that game's opening. <strong>_


	2. Quiet Calignosity

**_Part two here we go. Read, enjoy, review if you like, whatever you want. Just know more reviews make me want to write more. :P Also someone said Lightning was captured too quickly, well that was the premise. A surprise capture not giving the time for the person to even think. Thanks for the review though._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Quiet Calignosity<strong>

"Why is Fang even doing all this for the blasted princess?" Came the harsh whispers between two of the assassins set on guard duty, and at the moment bath duty.

"Like hell I know, you know how she gets..."

"I can hear the two of you," Fang reminded them with a click of her tongue.

The rest of the work continued in silence with Fang settled quietly before Lightning's door watching over the progress of the bath set up as well as catching glimpses of the warrior princess in her silk and linen clothing. She was certain a time or two she was nearly caught but she gave a sheepish grin and shrugged it off. She gave a small salute to her guards when they finished, crossing her arms after she closed the heavy wooden door. She leaned her back against the wood, closing her eyes and listening to the soft splashes of water.

It seemed calming, that was until she felt an arm around her neck and a small blade biting harshly against her skin. "Release me or I'll kill you and run." Lightning's voice was harsh, holding a hint of annoyance.

Fang gave a quiet scoff, curling her fingers about Lightning's wrist gently. This would be so easy but something in her demanded that she allow the princes to leave. Then there was the hope that Lightning would not snuff them out with her elite guards. That was something she couldn't allow, especially with Vanille under her watch.

"I'd have to give you a condition there princess." Her grip tightened and a few droplets of blood trickled down her neck. "You wear a hood until you are far enough away yea?" The pressure lessened slightly. "And you answer one question."

The silence that stretched between them made Fang anxious, shifting her weight from one foot to another while attempting to keep her upper body perfectly still. She had no doubt that Lightning would slit her throat without a second thought at this point. Maybe with her generosity that would change over some time. What was she thinking, did she want to be closer to the woman that wanted her dead? Not until Inferno froze... right?

"Deal, retrieve a hood and my sword and shield." She kept the same tone as before and it was beginning to irritate Fang even as she did what she was told. Or so the eldest Farron though, it wasn't the case.

Fang stopped down the hall and turned to a nearby guard. "We need to plank and blade the princess's cell." Plank and blade was an evil creation, Fang preferred to not have to use it but she'd known Lightning was going to be a problem from the moment she felt a gloved hand to her jaw. A small board would be tacked beneath the cell's window, small blades set on a spring to activate when a hand or arm slid through. Bodily injury was usually enough to deter their more ferocious guests.

Her fingers drifted across her cheek and down her jaw, opening and closing her mouth a few times with a wince. A small lump was already forming, more than likely accompanied by a bad bruise.

"You're something else sunshine."

* * *

><p>Lightning leaned back on the bed, listening to the sounds outside of her room. She'd misjudged the bandit to be of strong character, the next time she had the opportunity she'd kill first and make requests later. <em>Have to get back to Serah, <em>she thought to herself, pushing herself up abruptly. She rubbed her neck with a short groan. _What to do. _There was a short series of loud pounds against her door and a sudden wash of darkness making her push herself up to the door quickly. She eyed the blades at the bottom of the door's window, thin and taunting her to put her arm outside of it.

A set of eyes caught her vision over the top of the blades. "How does it feel to be caught in a cage like a common thief princess." The guard spat out the last word and it was more than Lightning could handle.

She shoved her left arm through the small window, ignoring the lashings of pain and the raking of the blades. Her hand caught the back of the guard's, slamming it hard against the door. Anger and adrenaline kept the pain out of her mind, as her fingers caught the keys set around the bandit's neck as he fell. It took more effort than she thought she had but she managed to unlock the door and free her arm. It was useless now, but she'd kept her sword arm safe and left her room. Blood dripped from her arm in a steady crimson stream, soon it would weaken her giving her a short time to fully escape.

She reached down, grasping the bandit's sword before pressing on. More came, and more fell to the blade in her hand. She was too driven to be stopped, too full of rage that her sister would be targeted to be stopped by a mere bandit.

"You!" She caught sight of Fang, pointing to her with her blade.

Fang's eyes went wide studying the women for however short she might have at the moment. She looked slightly weakened, obviously from the severe blood loss. Her left arm was shredded, limp at her side and causing the princess immense pain. Despite the anger that flared in her eyes it was noticeable, and limited her strength to some degree.

Their weapons clashed then, Fang catching Lightning's sword between the blades of her lance as she pushed hard. It forced Lightning back a few steps but she came again. Her anger and pain made her reckless, easy to combat.

"Lightning, you know this is futile." Fang narrowed her gaze at the princess, twisting her lance and pulling the blade free from Lightning's grasp. She rested the edge of her lance blade against Lightning's chest. "You cannot fight me so badly injured. Did you remotely think this through?"

There were no words, her eyes fluttered half closed and half open. Fang jerked her lance back and let it fall, barely catching Lightning before she met the stone floor below her. She heard Serah's name from Lightning's lips and winced slightly, all this for her sister, damn the woman for being so determined.

"Vanille! Vanille! Goddess be damned, Vanille!" She shouted until Vanille came running down the halls her eyes wide at the sight of Lightning and Fang both covered in blood and the princess's arm hanging limp from her body covered in lacerations. "She needs healing Vanille, and quickly." Fang bit out, laying Lightning upon the ground.

Vanille didn't even speak, she couldn't find any words to. She merely shook as she did what she was told to do. The tension was nearly a physical thing in the air, Fang finding it hard to breathe as Vanille worked her magic across Lightning's battered arm. This was all her fault, if she hadn't punished Lightning none of this would have happened. Why did she feel so guilty in the first place? She opposed the royal family, fought the laws they made at every turn and funding her underground war with their money. So why?

Vanille stepped back from the two of them, obviously holding back tears. Vanille was always too caring a person, even to her enemies she couldn't help but show compassion. Another thing that was Fang's fault, and she knew it. She'd always sheltered Vanille, making her do no more than sit as a front for her own operations. Angry with herself and feeling terribly guilty, she lifted Lightning into her arms and started off towards her private quarters. _You're a moron sometimes Fang. Couldn't check out the front of the line could you? No you had to capture the wrong Farron and nearly kill her in the process. Stupid. _

The journey to her room was short, but first she wandered into her small bath house, settling the still unconscious Lightning against one wall. She wet a linen cloth hung over the large wooden tub in one corner of the room, wiping gently at the blood soaked over Lightning's arm. Every few moment she washed the cloth and continued, frowning deeply when she realized how much blood there had been. She eyed Lightning's clothes as well, noting the splashes of blood that were not entirely the princess's own. How many of Fang's men had she killed? Probably around a dozen to get so far, and in that state no less...

Fang began to strip away the blood soaked clothing, averting her gaze as much as she could doing so out of a certain respect for the woman. Working without side was complicated however, requiring more effort than she would have liked to keep Lightning from jostling too much as she set the warrioress upon her own bed. She'd keep Lightning out of the cells, perhaps she would respond better to being held with a little freedom, or maybe that was a poor choice.. Fang couldn't really decide what to do at that point. At least she had some time, with so much blood lost Lightning wouldn't come to for at least a day. There was indeed time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright so there is chapter two. I know they're moderately short for the time it takes me to get them out but I have a lot to do and not a lot of time to do it so I hope you enjoy it anyhow. Sorry if anything seems a little rushed. Maybe someday I'll redo all this work fix it up, make it better.<strong>_


	3. Almost Amicable

**_Continuing on. Thank you for all your reviews I'm happy to provide something a bit different from the usual fics that are out there, always my goal. Boring to be the same isn't it? I want to give a special thanks to my friend, he knows who he is, for helping move the inspiration of this along. Much love to you dear._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Almost Amicable<strong>

_"You have to marry royalty Serah, and not that I hate Captain Villiers but..."_

_"I'm not entirely naive Claire, I know you hate him." She frowned, Lightning never enjoyed watching Serah frown. She did a lot to protect that smile, that happiness. "Why can't you just give us a chance?" She pouted, tugging at Lightning's arm like a little kid. _

_"It is not my choice to say who you can marry Serah, the law binds even us and I cannot carry the crown for you." One thing she knew she couldn't do was have that crown upon her head. She was too battle hungry and freedom driven, but was it right to rob Serah of freedom in her stead? Serah would never wish to leave the castle, outside of a few duties, she was sheltered here and Lightning didn't teach her to fight. She hadn't much choice. _

_That day there wasn't much time to discuss it and Serah knew that, giving up for now. She had to ready herself for the final visit to the village before her coronation. Something she so dreaded, but with both of their parents gone the kingdom couldn't live with the advisers ruling. _

_"You'll take my horse Serah, I have a bad feeling about this..."_

Lightning woke to the feeling of... she was suddenly aware of her nakedness and the soft warm silk across her body. This wasn't her cell, the linens were nice upon the bed but they were far from silk. She kept her eyes closed, listening from where she was, hoping she could gain information about her new surroundings that way. The thoughts in her head made it almost impossible, remembering the blade's bite against her arm and the sudden weakness from blood loss. The anger most of all.

"Fang you have to stop sleeping on the ground you look like a mess!" It was a female voice, one that Lightning recognized. They'd briefly told one of the guards that taunted her to shut up.

"I am a mess, and I have to make it up to the princess." Fang muttered, remaining just outside the room.

"You were going to ransom her sister for Goddess's sake! What's so different about ransoming her?"

"Because...it's her." Fang gave a nod and refused to explain more as she pushed open the door to her room and wandered around to the side of the bed. "Let's see how that arm is doing today." Fang mused to herself, kneeling on one knee and gently tugging away the covers from Lightning's arm.

Lightning forced herself still, focusing on keeping her breathing shallow and even, to appear as if she were sleeping. However, when those fingers settled across her forearm she couldn't quite restrain the anger that swept through her veins. With a short growl her arm jerked out and her fingers curled around Fang's neck. All modesty was lost as the blanket fell from her body and Fang's eyes went wide with the shock of both happenings. Lightning's hand tightened and Fang choked, fighting for breath that moment.

"Let me out of here." Lightning spoke low with a slight bite to her voice.

"A-alright..." Fang choked out. "Wh-when y-you've..." She fought at the hand, hitting against Lightning's arm but it seemed to be of little use and she just couldn't find the breath to say anything.

Just as suddenly as she was grabbed she was let go, sending her on the floor gasping for air as she found herself in a coughing fit. She rubbed her sore neck when she finally recovered from the rough grip, there would be bruises for sure.

"If you try anything funny I will kill you next time." Lightning glared toward her. The princess had a stare that could stop even the most well trained soldier in their tracks but in an odd twist of things Fang gave her a sheepish grin as if half heartedly apologizing. "What...are you doing...?" Lightning's glare faltered.

"Lightening the mood." She mentally slapped herself for the very bad pun. "I'll release you when I see fit sunshine." She still couldn't really decide why that name came to mind when she saw Lightning. The princess looked like she was perpetually pissed off or wanted to kill someone. Then again at that moment Fang was pretty sure she was the target of both. "No one ever escapes from this place, or from a cell. All for your sister."

Lightning narrowed her gaze with a scowl forming upon her lips. "Count yourself lucky you got me instead of her. At least this way less people have to die for me to get out." Somehow Fang didn't doubt that Lightning would have come in sword and shield raised to kill everyone to get to her sister. "When am I getting out of here?"

"I said when I see fit." Fang hated repeating herself. She pushed herself up, shaking her head as she stepped closer to Lightning once more. "I need to check on how your arm is healing." She was apprehensive getting so close to the princess but despite the tension in Lightning's body she didn't move to harm Fang again.

The bandages were unwrapped slowly and the healing seemed to be coming along well. Thanks to a mix of conventional medicines and Vanille's healing there wouldn't be as many scars as normal, but there were still the beginnings of some very angry looking scars upon the smooth pale flesh. Fang had seen a fair share of scars upon Lightning's body when she had to remove her clothing, but never upon her sword or shield arm. She wondered if this would hinder Lightning's ability to fight in the upcoming battles she knew would happen.

Fang shook her head and gathered up the slightly bloodied bandages and starting out of the room. "Stay here please, I don't usually ask kindly but you're an exception sunshine." She gave a final glance towards Lightning before stepping through the wooden door that marked the entrance to her personal quarters. She decided it was best to head to Vanille's room and check on her partner in crime, after all this whole situation seemed to be affecting her the most.

She knocked on the door jamb since the door was slightly open, allowing her to eye Vanille writing something upon the desk Fang had personally picked out for her. At first there was no answer but finally Vanille set down her quill and looked to Fang. There was a certain sadness in the usually completely peppy look on Vanille's face.

"You're risking everything we know, everything we have for a princess that you don't even really know. You're not a knight in shining armor Fang, you're a bandit lord that hides in the shadows to prey upon those like her." Vanille turned back to her writing in a sort of pout that Fang rarely saw from her. "We fight so hard to go against the laws that her family makes and now you are trying to befriend her...or worse."

"You worry too much Vanille. I'm merely undoing my wrongs before we continue with our plan." Unknown to either of them Lightning had followed, using the smaller of Fang's sheets to wrap about her body in a makeshift robe. "I know you need the money to keep our business going so I can continue my own work with the rest of our men. One day at a time though, ya?"

"It's never good news when you say that Fang." Vanille waved her hand, motioning Fang to leave.

She shook her head and grabbed a new roll of bandages before leaving the room. She gave pause at the door, catching the familiar scent that she had within her room as well as the retreating patter of bare feet against the cold hard stone floors. What else should she have expected than the princess to follow her. She wanted information anyway. _Time to go chasten a princess. Oh if only Vanille could see me right now. _Fang shook her head and with a slower than normal stride wandered back to her room. she wanted to give Lightning ample time to make it look like she'd never left, which she knew would take a bit of work since she had to have taken a blanket to cover herself.

When she finally arrived Lightning was perfectly settled back with the blankets over her bare form and the door closed to just the perfect amount of space left. The attention to detail impressed her but she still knew Lightning had left the room.

"I'm not deaf princess, I know you left this room. How about next time you just ask a question or two?" She knelt beside the large bed and began the slow work of wrapping the wound back up. Part of it had opened in Lightning's work to keep herself covered, causing a bit of blood to stain Fang's silken blankets. "And you're ruining my good bedding, work harder next time sunshine."

"I'll be less obvious when you stop calling me sunshine." She scoffed and glared towards Fang.

_This is going to be a rough couple of days. _Fang thought with a little chuckle to herself.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing sunshine, nothing."


	4. Fondly Fallacious

_**I try to get these out as fast as possible but a few things came up sadly enough. Between being sick and working on schooling it's been a rough couple of weeks but I"m trying to get back into the swing of things.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Fondly Fallacious<strong>

"You did what?" Fang slammed her hand down upon Vanilee's desk, staring down at the girl whom seemed to believe she'd done nothing at all wrong. Oh but how terribly wrong it all was.

"I sent the ransom note to the castle, the other Farron should be receiving it right about now." Vanille tapped her papers back into their proper place as Fang's hand lifted from the desk and to her temples. "I had to Fang, we need the money if we're going to survive down here. We're running low on food and the business just isn't bringing in enough money to supply all your comrades in arms."

For once Fang was completely out of snappy comebacks or snide remarks to make to her partner. She ran her fingers through her hair roughly and served only to muss up the black tresses further before turning on the balls of her feet. _What am I going to do now? _Knowing Vanille wouldn't chase after her she turned straight out of the door, leaning heavily against the nearest stone wall. The denser wool sari kept most of the pricks of the unfinished wall surface from scraping her skin, the linen shorts and half shirt beneath that stop any bits that might get through. Not that she cared, the slight scrapes and pain from it didn't even register as her mind ran through scenarios as quickly as it possibly could.

Suddenly she bolted straight up, nearly jogging to her room to see a wary Lightning standing and ready to defend herself if need be. It only served to ensue a shake of Fang's head as she went to her closet, pulling aside a few different colored saris and weapons to reveal a chamber behind it.

"Come here sunshine." She muttered, looking to Lightning whom moved slower than she would have liked. She couldn't blame the princess, she was after all a prisoner by all means. "Come now, we don't really have all day."

"I've already subjected myself to wearing your underlings clothes what more could you..." When her gaze slid over what lay in that cabinet her eyes lit up, even if momentarily. Her armor, shined and her clothing cleaned ridden of all the blood stains her escape attempt had created. She half reached a hand out, looking to Fang and assuming she was about to get very hurt.

"Take it, it looks much better on you than the cotton rags my bandits wear." Lightning grasped only the clothing she wore under the armor, taking it back to the bed with her. Fang shook her head as Lightning waited there, leaving the cabinet open for the princess. "I will be waiting outside the door, when you are fully clothed and armored call me in." She eyed Lightning up and down before shaking her head as she seemed to so often lately, and leaving the room.

_This is the best you could come up with? Vanille is going to kill you. Stupid, stupid, stu... _

"Come in." Lightning spoke quietly, but as always it was that type of quiet that demanded a sort of obedience. Fang almost felt like some knight in shining armor rescuing her only to get ordered about.

Fang hadn't gotten a good look at Lightning in her armor, not once. The shimmering silver plated steel was marvelous to the pale skin of the pinkette's body. White linen slipped off the hauberk and faulds. It was truly spectacular, a warrior princess indeed. Perhaps in these dim lights where it shimmered like water and her piercing cerulean gaze made Fang near shiver she was better addressed as a goddess. Fang wouldn't doubt few managed to see her in such a light.

"You are staring, I'm not fond of it." Lightning muttered snapping Fang out of her fascinated moment.

"Alright, we're getting you out of here." Lightning quirked an eyebrow as Fang handed her her shield. "If you promise not to kill me where I stand you get your sword too sunshine."

"Call me sunshine again and I make no such promises." She narrowed her gaze then, a sharp glare even as she received her sword and sheath. "Why are you doing this?" Fang gave a shrug and started down the hall with Lightning in tow. "Right."

Fang raised her hand when they reached the corner, looking in both directions checking for her guards. As they passed she tugged Lightning along with her, despite the large amount of effort it took to tug the smaller woman behind her. Lightning gave a small pained grunt when they pressed against another wall, making Fang realize that she had jostled Lightning's still healing and sore arm. She chewed at her lip almost apologizing before she shook her head and they were on the move once more.

It took what seemed to be hours, maybe longer, in reality it was much shorter but the sudden stops and starts had begun to be a little tiring. There was a distinct change in Lightning's breathing and the way she held herself, perhaps the injury starting to wear on her. Good to know that the warrior princess wasn't invincible, that she wasn't a goddess in disguise. That being said she was trying very hard to hide any and all weakness she was showing but the body always betrayed a person unless they were practically made of stone. Princess Farron was far from emotionless, she was fiery and protective, the wonderful traits of an older sister and guardian. But it seemed all the girl needed was a hero to show her that she could be a damsel in distress to, another time.

"You're talking to yourself." Lightning pointed out as they crept towards a small roughly made wooden ladder.

"Probably 'cause I going crazy right this moment." She narrowed her gaze to Lightning and motioned to the ladder. "There's freedom sunshine, but do me a favor and don't ruin Vanille. Put me in chains, round up my group, but let her keep her place." Lightning quirked an eyebrow. "Like sisters." Fang pressed. Lightning suddenly understood with a nod and stepped to the ladder.

"You're merely letting me go? No one is going to randomly capture me once more?" Lightning looked to her with one step up on the ladder, making her have to look at a slight downward angle.

"I told you I'd let you out, then betrayed my word. Time to make it right. So off with you before I come to my senses and tie you up in my quarters." Fang gave a dismissive wave and turned away before turning away so she didn't have to watch her possibly huge mistake happen. Maybe if nothing happened she could pretend the entire thing never happened, there was never any plan to kidnap a princess and all would go back to normal. So she hoped.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this one is a little shorter but I'm dealing with a lot of things right now. Hopefully the next is long. 3 Much love to all my fans.<strong>


	5. Caging The Wild Fang

**_Here we are, I hope you are all enjoying and as you may see on my reviews someone was so enjoying the idea that they sort of created something of the same sort. Except since they have an OC I would admit that it's probably a good read for another set of the story. Go check them out._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Fettering the Wild Fang<strong>

The immediate glare of the sun made Lightning close her eyes in a harsh wince as her hand swept to shield her from the fading rays. _Serah. _She had to get back to Serah before anything terrible happened to her sister, those bandits couldn't have given up just at catching the wrong princess. But Lightning had made a promise to their leader, to protect another sort of sister despite what she had been dragged into. She'd have to honor that given the current situation, she'd been set free on those grounds after all.**  
><strong>

Once used to the sun again, however still shielding her eyes, Lightning marched forward. The shock of it all was that she was mere yards from the outer gates of the castle. Her good hand swept along the smooth stones of the immaculately yet heartily constructed castle outer walls, fingertips drifting over specific stones as she enjoyed being back home from her prison. The clasps of her armor clicked together with each purposeful step until she made it to the well guarded entrance passed the outer walls. Just as she imagined several of her guards rushed to her shouting indiscernible things to one another as one caught her from falling.

"Your highness? Princess Farron are you alright?" Many of the questions flew out before she raised her hand to silence them.

"Bring me to Serah, questions later." She muttered, having one arm pulled about one of their shoulders.

"Serah has been on the warpath Claire, ever since we recieved that letter for you." Captain Villiers, he was the only one to lack formalities among the guard.

"What letter?" She asked curtly as they entered the castle proper and began heading up towards Serah's room. Snow was hesitant to answer but finally he shook his head and chuckled lightly.

"A letter demanding a very large sum of money for your safe return. Serah demanded that I rescue her big sister." He was both shocked and pleased that she hadn't reprimanded him for calling her Claire just then. He supposed she'd be back to her old self once she was well rested and cared for, after that she'd be kicking his ass in sparring and making chaste quips every time he addressed her informally. "I didn't believe you needed rescuing but I did want to be the hero."

_Anything to impress Serah. _Lightning rolled her eyes and by the time they'd done their little discussion the trip up the stairs had been cut short by Serah nearly barreling into them. Of course that wasn't quite stopped as Snow was forced to hold the both of them from falling down the stairs thanks to Serah lunging into hugging Lightning. The tears couldn't have been hold back if Serah wanted them to be, she'd been sure that her sister was going to be lost to her this time. Lightning's hand swept over her hair, and caught her just barely from injuring herself on the thick silvery armor.

"Shh, Serah, everything is alright." She held onto her sister tightly, smiling slightly to have been rejoined with the most important thing in her world. "I know the threat to the safety of our little Cocoon now though." She whispered, casting a glance to Snow whom nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Part Two: Caught and Caged<strong>

There was a sudden wash of violence that came over the tunnels not even a full day later. Fang had expected no less from someone who was protecting her sister so. However, Fang had managed to get Vanille far from the line of fire before anything dangerous had occurred. She swung her twin bladed lance from over her shoulder, the slight spin causing the blades to be at the ready. She wasn't going down without a fight, no matter if it was the Farren protecting a sister or not the monarchy was what she fought against.

"Fight hard men, die for freedom from the monarch!" She shouted out as she ran headlong into the clashing blades and shouts.

Lightning had thought ahead, the soldiers here vastly outnumbered her own troop of bandits that remained for protection. The rest would be easily picked off as they returned from missions she had sent them on. And with some respect for the person she fought so hard against, maybe even some form of adoration, she made no killing blows against the soldiers she came across. The flat of her blades and blunt metal length of her lance merely sending them unconscious collapsing against the ground. She was fighting to her target, to the great Lightning Farron and likely her captain of the guard. As she barreled forward with that goal in mind a sharp yank to the back of her sari sent her nearly falling to the ground. **  
><strong>

"Let us see if I was right about your men." Fang recognized that voice, how had she missed Lightning down this hall? "Surrender or your leader dies right here!" Lightning shouted, her words reverberating along the stone tunnels. In the area immediate to them the fighting completely stilled once eyes flicked to Fang and the blade held tight against her back. "Bandits with commitment and honor, who would have thought?"

"What are you waiting for sunshine? Now is your chance for revenge against the person who imprisoned you." Fang whispered the taunt as she shifted slightly back against the blade making it clip through the fabric.

The blade against her back dropped away and she was ready to move but before she was able to do anything heavy shackles clicked against her wrists drawing a small wince to her features. Her gaze shifted across her men who were also being fettered and shoved forward. She closed her eyes for a moment and shook her head, she'd worked so hard to break their dependence on her over the time she'd trained them all. It seems it didn't work.

"You're going to enjoy the cell we have for you." The captain's voice, she curved her lips into a smirk.

"Is that so? Is it near the princess's bedroom? Because I think I would rather enjoy that." That earned her an extra hard shove as she was taken with her men through the tunnels and right to the exit she'd allowed Lightning to leave through. "No good deed, ya sunshine?" She shouted back to Lightning whom made no move to respond. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Captain, wait." Finally, the eldest Farron's voice to get rid of this brute that was manhandling her like a peasant's luggage. "I will take her from here, you have a lot of cells to fill and many men to execute." Fang gave another sly smirk towards Snow whom once again shoved her very roughly before leaving.

There were no words between them for the entire duration of the trip to the castle, but when many of her men were taken in one direction she was taken in a completely other part of the castle. She counted three flights of stairs and an odd amount of stares as she was marched very quickly throughout hallways. If she recalled correctly dungeons were always located in the lower depths of a castle, not remotely close to the top of one. This was more likely to be nearer to the living quarters of the royalty or nobility within the walls.

"I thought I was to be caged." Fang spoke with all seriousness, her moments of teasing were over with her confusion at what appeared to be a certain amount of kindness.

"You sacrificed your cause to allow me to escape and protect my sister." Lightning spoke curtly. "You are in my custody, but I will only treat you as poorly as you ended up treating me. Which, in all honesty, was not very poorly at all." She pushed open a door to their right and Fang was ushered in before the door was closed behind them.

The decoration here was ornate but at the same time it somehow managed to be simple. The stark contrast between the simple white laces and midnight blue tapestries worked to very much highlight how she'd come to see the eldest Farron in the short time she'd held her captive and now the roles were reversed. Sadly the fetters remained upon her wrists even as she was released from Lightning's hold to appraise the room.

"I assume I won't be staying in the room per-say."

"There's a door to your left, it's a small room made for a person maid if I so wished for one. It'll be your guest house for now."

"I suppose I shall say thank you."

"Don't think about it."


	6. Revolutionary Obscurus

_**So some of you asked questions that I was actually planning on answering in this chapter. Stop reading my mind! Anyway, here is your next chapter, thank you for all the reviews and fan-ness.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: Revolutionary Riots<strong>

"I am tired of your ramblings Barthandelus, you set laws that we believe are doing good and then we find a group such as this?" Lightning paced uneasily before the large ornate throne that sat high on a stone dais. "They cannot be so favorable if people are trying to overthrow our rule."

An oddly robed man stepped forward from the side of the throne, his hand resting over it for a moment before looking to the eldest Farron. His gaze held something within it that made her uneasy but he had advised three generations of their rulers now, the kingdom had not begun to crumble until now. However, she refused to believe it was by the hand of her or her younger sister whom was now very close to the leader of the insurgence that threatened their rule. That thought made her frown deeply before she looked to Barthandelus once more.

"There should be no reason for it, there are no laws repressing the enjoyment of those within our kingdom, nor those who would venture here to allow them to enjoy themselves. They are free to come and go as they please, buy what they like, and taxes are the lowest they have been in thirty long years." Somehow she didn't believe him.

"Look into it." She spoke curtly as always before shaking her head. She knew where to get the answers she sought but she didn't really wish to go to the source.

She had little choice, as she bowed her head and started up toward her quarters she knew this. Shouts from the dungeons echoed through the castle demanding her attention, then mirrored by a scream from upstairs. As always her sister demanded her attention moreso than a few prisoners that should be easily set into submission by her men. She ran the rest of the way upstairs only to see her sister staring wide eyed at Fang whom was doing nothing more than tapping her foot impatiently.

"I've not done anything to harm your sister sunshine." She raised her hands in surrender. "She just screamed for no reason, I didn't think I was that terrifying. It's a little offensive actually." Her lips curved into a slight smirk towards Serah who gave a squeak and hid behind her sister. "Come now, I don't bite...hard."

"You were not supposed to leave my room Fang." Lightning bit out, one hand slipping to her sister the other rested over the hilt of her blade.

"I was looking for you. However, I wouldn't expect that someone with such a harsh regime would understand what I wish to say." Lightning let her hand off her blade at those words making Fang quirk an eyebrow.

"I was about to question you about that. I was led to believe that we had yet to pass any laws that would cause such an uprising." She kept her fingers tight with her sisters even as she took a step closer to Fang. "Serah is to take the crown, not I. At the moment our adviser Barthandelus makes all the major decisions for us until Serah is ready to take her seat at the throne."

"So I've been targeting the wrong person? Good to know." She side stepped about Lightning and Serah leaving neither with the time to think to grab her. Not that Serah would have, the girl a bit frightened at the agility and strength the much larger woman seemed to hold.

Lightning ushered Serah back into her room before chasing after Fang, whom shockingly was already down the stairs and into the dungeon. She'd removed Fang's weapons for this exact reason, she knew Fang was ridiculously powerful compared to most people in the kingdom. She hardly trusted herself to beat the woman in a fair fight, much less one of her guards. As she followed the halls back towards the dungeons more shouts erupted before the were suddenly cut off.

"Etro, what have I gotten myself into?" She muttered beneath her breath as she started into a run.

Her arms were caught the instant she entered the dungeons, her own men's blades pressed to various vulnerable parts of her body.

"Leave her be men, she's not the real enemy." Fang bit harshly, they were hesitant but they obeyed her. "Now, now sunshine. You can help us rid your lands of the tyrant, and jail us all later. Or you can do this the hard way where you won't wake until the job is done and we're all long gone. But I'd take execution over living beneath these laws."

"What laws?" She said out loud, truly she was curious if not a little taken aback by the threat and speed in which her and her men worked.

"Children with magical talent have been taken from your people, and the taxes rise steadily. We will not have children separated from their homes nor will we have guards claiming huts because they cannot pay a few gil a week." She looked to the men and the couple of women about her. "Every man and woman here has lost a child or loved one because of the law claiming mages amongst us. We will not stand for it! And I will not have my hometown remain the slave camp for them! For Oerba!"

In suit several of them shouted the same.

"I cannot allow you to murder anyone in my castle without me attempting to stop you. For that would be against my position." That and Barthandelus had been a close family friend. "You will have to go past me." She drew her sword and shield.

"As you wish." Fang raised two fingers and the bandits swept forward in two pairs. They flanked her blind spots, thin blades clanging against a thick metal shield.

Lightning was giving it her all and she admired that. Lightning swept her blade low catching one blade and tossing it aside with ease. It disoriented the woman to her right, a follow up with her shield square in the jaw sent said woman to the ground. One down, two to go.

"I'm sorry Sunshine." Fang knew very well they'd lose to her, simple bandits and her in a state where she was more than able to fight. Fang's hand came down across the back of Lightning's head.

_When did she..._ She groaned and fell to the ground, the gray haze about her vision darkening until she saw nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Daydream Obscurus<strong>

The darkness was almost palpable as Lightning trudged through it, her head throbbing in a steady rhythm with her steps as she did so. _"Claire...Claire Farron, how the mighty fall." _She ignored the voice echoing from the darkness and moved on, for Serah, always for Serah. _"A simple bandit overpowering you? What would your parents, your great warrior father say about that?" _She inwardly winced at that, a little limp to her step. _"Now they're going to destroy your kingdom, destroy all your family worked for. All because you were weak."_

"Silence!" She shouted at the top of her voice, her breathing harsher than before as she moved a little faster. She swung her blade from its sheath and without much more than instinct she lashed out at the voice that she couldn't see.

_"Well...done... Farron..."_

Lightning seemed to wake with a start, blood dripped down across her blade over her pale fingers. What was at the end of her blade but Fang, the cold steel buried inches into shoulder. She looked to Lightning with a small, somewhat pained, smirk across her lips. She coughed out a little chuckle.

"I'll...hit harder next time..." She grabbed the dulled top of the blade and with a harsh jerk it fell from her and she from Lightning in one smooth motion.

Lightning didn't remember what she'd done to Fang, how she'd even gotten there from the unconscious state she was in just moments before. She took a step back, staring down at the bloodied if not somewhat battered woman below her.

"What's wrong sunshine? Never seen an injured woman before? Sure you have, I'm sure you've fought dozens." Her words were slightly strained as a few of her men circled about her and lifted her with the one arm hanging loosely. "For your land ya? Then I suggest you..." Her eyes opened wide as a shadow materialized before them.

_"Finish her!" _It shouted, tone full of malice. _"Finish her and save your kingdom, do not be weak Farron!" _

Lightning felt the compulsion in the words, but not being one fully versed in magic yet she couldn't resist them fully. She raised her blade slicing down towards the shadow but it vanished leaving only fang beneath the blade's path. It was a blur, a bite of steel into flesh and the pattering of blood hitting the polished stone floor.

"Wake up Lightning!"

* * *

><p><strong>For anyone who wasn't really enjoying that Lightning appeared weak thus far in this fanfic it was a plot device and she'll be back to her kickass self soon enough. Just have some patience. There's not a ton of weakness outside of Serah to work with for Lightning so I had to work up something that wasn't really there. Anyway, enjoy, sorry for the delays.<strong>


	7. Dark Infirmary

_**I want to give my thanks to my readers as well as many other authors in the XIII section. You have inspired me greatly and I hope to read more of their work on my days off. **_

_**Special thanks to Laurayne, Crofty, Utenafangirl and FalconTytus for being very avid readers and all the reviews.**_

_**I know the last was a bit confusing but all with good reason I assure you.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: Dark Decadence<strong>

_Snow, the bloody moron. _With all his good sense screaming at him not to get involved he'd stood between Lightning's blade at the bandit leader. Lightning snapped to reality in one fell swoop, her gaze moving frantically from the bloodied captain of the guard to the bodies of both bandits and guards that now riddled the throne room. All centered about Barthandelus, an eerie violet glow like a thick fog swirling about him in vicious and jagged movements. It was him in her mind and she now knew he was definitely the cause of all the chaos within her kingdom.

"You couldn't leave well enough alone could you Mr. Villiers? Of course not." With that the mist seemed to attack every body, creating flesh puppets. "Enjoy killing your friends, until next time Cocoon's Warrior Goddess."

He vanished and the dead raised their blades. Covered in blood and seething with dark magic they rushed Lightning whom had no choice but to fight back. She jerked her blade from Snow's shoulder with a momentary apologetic glance to meet her attackers. The first was simple, drawing her blade across his chest as his remaining blood and the dark energy rushed from his body. Lightning felt a little lethargic with each swing, raising her shield just as a blade clanged down against it. The exhaustion in her body was premature, but she fought on ignoring it. She had to protect those in her castle before she could tend to the wounded and dead. However, each killing blow from her blade only served to further her sense of desperation. Her own men turned against her, leaving no place safe for her or for Serah.

The last fell in a wash of crimson that dripped steadily to the ground. Her shoulders rose and fell with each heavy breath in the bloodstained throne room, while everything about her returned to being eerily still. But suddenly she was pulled to Snow, a heavy groan from him as Fang caught him from falling to the ground. He was heavier than she had expected, causing them both to fall against the ground with an _oomph _from Fang.

"Snow!" Serah's voice hit Lightning's ears, and she turned sharply to her sister. Her eyes were wide, body frozen in shock and fear at what might have occurred in that room. With Lightning being the only person with a weapon drawn she could only assume the worst. Lightning took a step towards her only for her to scream something incoherent before she ran off out of the castle.

"S-someone go get her!" Lightning shouted, realizing there were very few. She looked to the only person not critically injured. "Fang, I know..."

There wasn't another word said, Fang pushed herself up and gave a short if not somewhat cocky salute. "I'll go rescue the little ray sunshine." She spun her lance onto her back effectively removing the blood as well as closing it. She started off at a fierce run, a little ache in her shoulder from where captain Villiers had fallen and the blade bit into her flesh as well. "Farron women are decidedly aggravating." She muttered to herself.

Her gaze narrowed to the ground, following small footprints in the soft soil. The sun hung low in the sky limiting the visibility of anything else. However, Serah's perfume served as a good trail as well. The girl wore perfume that was much too strong for her young form. Down through the courtyard the tracks took a sharp left turn through the flower garden and back into a small secluded place that likely no one knew about. Fitting, the girl probably met with captain Villiers here far from peering eyes.

"Serah?" The last dim rays of sun were blocked out here, but she did hear a few scuffling noises nearby. "We should get you back inside Serah, you can help tend to the Captain's wounds. We can figure out what happened little Farron." The shifting of fine fabric stopped and light sobs took their place.

It nearly broke Fang's heart to hear such sorrowful noises from the girl. It also reminded her of the many times she'd held onto Vanille through her won traumas. She wandered about the small clearing, her hands out and feeling about until they touched upon Serah. She didn't say a word, instead kneeling behind the girl and slipping both arms about her gently.

"Sunshine's worried sick about you." She whispered. "Do you know how much your sister pushes herself for you? When she was in my hold she nearly killed herself to return here." That made Serah still, the tears seeming to slow if not halt altogether suddenly. "That's right, sunshine would die to protect you, I have someone I'd do the same for. In the end of it all, family is just about all we have Serah."

"Did she...really?"

* * *

><p><strong>Impromptu<strong>** Infirmary**

"Alright Snow, I hope this gives you some idea of what will happen if you try anything with my sister." Snow wasn't sure if Lightning was joking or completely serious, her expression hadn't changed at all.

"I thought my sacrifice would earn me some points for being the hero." He groaned when Lightning tugged on the bandage a bit more roughly than was necessary. "I was only joking Light." He let out a deep breath when she released him.

"Barthandelus has to die Snow." She muttered, bowing her head and going to cleaning her blade while the others hurried all about them to clear the bodies and tend to the wounded. "He's killed most of our men, and he's put Serah against me it seems." She slipped her sword into its sheath and sat beside Snow, overseeing all the work but too exhausted from the past week's events to bother standing anymore. "Fang said something about the mages."

"Barthandelus sent us under orders to gather all people with any magical power and place them within ORPHAN."

"That Order... Nirisia ran that order some years ago, as a magic teacher. She used to teach Serah and I." She narrowed her gaze to Snow. "You cannot tell me that Nirisia has anything to do with this. She was kind and treated my family with more respect than anyone I've ever met."

"I doubt she has anything to do with it. But that doesn't mean that the Order doesn't. She left two years ago Light, it's likely they have continued running other projects without her knowing and still using her Order's name."

"Let's hope that's the case." Lightning ground her teeth together and continued watching as more and more dead bodies piled up within the throne room. It looked like a war had been going on but there hadn't been a siege against them for decades much less a war. How one man could do all this, even aided by magic was beyond Lightning. He was strong, no doubt about it, and he'd left his mark upon this castle, a warning for all of them.

"Sunshine, here she is. Good as new...well almost." Fang rubbed her neck as Serah rushed to Snow for once actually receiving a short lived smile from Lightning. She would likely deny it later. "I think it's time that we stop fighting each other and join forces ya?" Fang looked to Lightning who was instantly back to being her serious self.

"It's about that time yes." She pushed herself back up and almost stumbled a little. "Rest first, we need everyone that can hold a weapon able to do so without collapsing."

"Including yourself." Fang shook her head and motioned to what remained of her bandits. There weren't many but she'd be damned if they were not going to assist in caring for their own dead and wounded. Lightning no longer saw them as a threat thanks to the much larger one that assaulted them but that didn't mean they were liked now.

_I can't let them know about Barthandelus using me... _Lightning rambled in her own thoughts as she ascended the stairs. _I'm sure Serah would panic more than she already is, and Snow would forbid me from leaving the castle at all. But I must, for Serah, always for Serah. What about Fang though? She's still technically a danger, or is she? She was only after what was destroying the families in the kingdom, that is Barthandelus and not I. Seems fitting that she's an ally now. _

_Oh what to do._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Order of Power Hope And Nevermore The thing I came up with for Orphan, the last is a little off but that's the best I could think up for the name. I just wanted to incorperate it somewhere. Sorry the chapters are a wee short but that's all I can get to between work and various other things to do. I don't want to make you all wait a month or two just for a longer chapter so here it is. (For anyone who wants to know anything interesting, before this parenthesis this chapter is 1666 words long.)<strong>  
><em>


	8. ORPHAN  The Journey

_**Thanks for all the reviews and continued reading, FalconTytus especially thank you for the in depth commentary. I'm also sorry for the length of time this took so because of that I decided to go longer than usual. Also the accents are hard to remember to write in so I used them on occasion mostly the nickname sticks really. But than you for the review. ^^ For a final bit if anyone wants to know where I get my inspiration it's a combo of Dragon Age, Final Fantasy, with various artists: Alexisonfire, Nemesea, and Elena Siegman.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: Deigned By Duality <strong>

Lightning had fallen into a fitful sleep and after some time Fang had wandered up the stairs to watch over the eldest Farron. Serah being too busy with Snow's injuries had left them peacefully alone for the duration. Fang's hand seemed to still her, twined with Lightning's own despite their animosity towards each other previously. However, when Fang's hand drifted away from her own set of exhaustion dreams came, nightmares of fantastic things.

_-"Just couldn't finish the job could you Lightning? You are a great disappointment just as your parents were before you." _It was that voice again, but she was dreaming wasn't she? Or was she? She couldn't tell anymore not after the previous night. _"She intended to harm Serah and you just couldn't kill her despite what she could have done to your sister and to you."_

"Show yourself coward!" Lightning shouted blindly into the darkness about her. Her own little ring of light shone about her, illuminating only a foot or two in front of her.

_"I don't think so, not until you finish your duty Lightning. The Farron family has far too long been complacent with our orders." _Our? _"You will be the perfect tool for us, you just need a mark of ownership." _In that instant dozens of tendrils assaulted her little ring of warmth and light bringing with them an icy sting. She fought against them but there were too many, flying from every direction to snake about her and fetter her still.

She struggled against their hold but in the end it was a completely futile attempt. Two of the tendrils bit into the flesh just below her collarbone, carving some sort of mark against her skin that burned and froze at the same time. The ache of it was completely indescribable and forced a cry from between her lips. Just as suddenly as the pain begun she was released and dropped in a crumpled heap to the ground.

_"Lightning? ... Lightning!" _Someone, calling her name, but it didn't sound to be the same voice as before.-

Lightning woke with a start, Fang shaking her with the good arm left at her disposal. Lightning grabbed Fang's wrist and slowly tugged her hand away still a little groggy from just having woken up. Even with both of them groggy and Fang injured she couldn't help but appraise the way Lightning moved. Her body was decidedly feminine but she had muscles under those subtle curves and it was evident in the way her arm shifted and the muscles tensed.

"Why did you wake me?" She let her hand fall from Fang's and halfheartedly straighten the mess of pinkish hair atop her head.

"You were shouting in your sleep." Fang gave the observation warily, leaning most of her weight back onto her lance. "Nightmare I suppose ya?"

Lightning just nodded and Fang pushed herself up without a word. There was something unspoken between them, the way they reacted to each other. Fang knew how Lightning worked with little explanation for her actions, she did the same many times with Vanille as her motivation. Serah was Lightning's probably more so than Vanille was her. Because unlike Vanille Lightning wasn't sure if Serah could handle herself, then again neither was Fang.

_We have to rally the remaining guard today. _Lightning winced at that, she'd had to kill many of her closest friends in the assault that Barthandelus had orchestrated with his dark magics. But a sudden sting made her lose track of precisely what she was thinking. She remembered her nightmare, jerking open her silken shirt and finding just what she wished wasn't there. Upon her chest stood a slightly raised black and red mark, ornate and jagged in its design. _A mark of ownership. _She reminded herself, wincing at the thought of it, she found herself doing that a lot lately.

She slid herself over the side of the bed, tapping her feet on the floor a moment before standing fully. Luck never really was her thing from her parents dying to being saddled with the decisions of the kingdom. The latter seemed to pale in comparison when she put Serah into the mix of it all. Life was about to get harder, a lot harder.

* * *

><p><strong>Fang<strong>

Fang had paced for a few moments before deciding to tend to her shoulder. Snow and her had managed to gather mirrored wounds from a possessed Lightning, at least she assumed the woman was possessed with the blank look in her eyes. The wound should have been stitched up but at least the bleeding had ceased for now even if it required new bandages. Part of Lightning had resisted truly going for a killing blow with either of them, part of her had to have resisted the compulsion beating at her or surely they would have joined the troop of guards and bandits that were now being burned at the funeral pyre.

It should have been an honor that her comrades were being burned in such a ceremony but Fang only felt hatred towards it. Gran Pulse was what they fought for, the slums and farmlands that created the area beyond Cocoon that wrapped tight around the castle. Lords and nobility stayed there in the lavish cobbled streets and grand wood and stone structures. They did little to help themselves, most of their resources and even weaponry created by Pulse hands, including Fang's own for some time before she'd begun an insurgence against them stealing away the children. Vanille herself was nearly removed from Gran Pulse if not for Fang's action.

"You wanted us overthrown, what changed?" Serah's voice shook her out of the somewhat angry train of thought and she snapped a quick smile to her lips.

"You're not the problem princess." Her smile didn't waver at Serah's question, in fact she enjoyed the girl's curiosity. "I'm not a bandit looking to ruin a kingdom I'm just looking right something very wrong." Serah's hands settled on her injured shoulder and she winced visibly.

"Thank you for not hurting Claire."

_Claire. What a pretty name, I'll have to remember it for later. _There was a slight warmth from Serah's fingers, one she recognized from Vanille's healing magic. It wasn't as strong nor as practiced but it did lessen the ache that built up there. One step on their way to a sort of truce Fang assumed, only there wasn't any required. They were allies as far as Fang was concerned now.

"She didn't get away completely uninjured." Fang averted her gaze and the smile fast became a frown. "It took me some time to realize that I should have just released her." Serah's hands fell from her shoulder, the wound lessened but not by any means fully healed. "I'm going to check on your sister, something rattled her while she was sleeping."

"Be careful," Fang wasn't sure if she meant be careful with Lightning or that she should be careful not to be injured by Lightning.

She took her steps carefully, giving Lightning plenty of time to hear them as she went up the stone stairs. Violence seemed to be something Lightning was used to, in fact she seemed to thrive within it. She wasn't designed as a princess, not suited for the glitz of a life kept high in a castle while people rushed around her bending to her every whim. Serah kept her here and she seemed to feel guilty thrusting the crown upon a girl that didn't seem to want it any more than she did. They both had aspirations and their titles were chains that held them back, Fang almost felt sorry for them in that moment.

"Sunshine?" She knocked on the door, cringing at the sound of shattering glass. "If you don't answer me I'm coming in."

"I'm fine, what do you want?" Lightning stared at the half shattered mirror, the marking upon her chest clear as day. She'd hoped she was just seeing things, hoped by some odd luck she might still be dreaming. There was no such luck. But then there was a curious sense of deja vu looking upon the marking, she'd seen it somewhere before.

"I told Serah I'd check up on you." _Already making friends with my sister. _"So here I am."

She hurriedly slipped a silk shirt over each arm, the silvery patterns accenting her toned form and subtle curves to her body. The collar came up just high enough to cover the marking upon her chest and she was thankful for that.

"Come in." Fang didn't take a second to consider the invitation. "Not very tactful are you?"

"I don't consider it a strong suit." She left the door open a crack behind her, more so for Lightning's benefit than hers. "Where do we start?"

"Start?" Lightning turned her gaze to Fang, eyes instantly glued upon the silvery symbol upon her shoulder. It wasn't near as vicious looking as her own but it was definitely similar. That explained the deja vu. "Right. We should begin with Barthandelus's pet project. ORPHAN."

Fang shuddered at the name but she nodded, her fingers running through her disheveled hair. "I suppose I'll leave you to gather your gear for the trip. My remaining comrades will stay here and help fill in the holes of your guard." She turned away, she'd managed to fulfill Serah's request. "See you soon sunshine."

As Fang's footsteps faded away Lightning breathed a heavy sigh, leaning forward against the vanity before the now semi shattered mirror. _It's a gorgeous mark, don't you think... _She winced and turned but found no one there. It was just that graveled voice that wracked her brain. _Show what are you going to do now Claire?_

"It's Lightning, and I'm going to fight." That was her answer to every sticky situation. Fighting always got her somewhere even if it wasn't particularly where she wanted to go she ended up fighting to her own ends eventually.

_You can't fight yourself._

"Watch me."

* * *

><p><strong>Hours Later<strong>

"Between the two of us we have enough to amount to your full guard." Fang rubbed her neck, now dressed fully in her midnight blue sari and black shorts with her matching linen vest. Her lance was fastened to her belt instead of traditionally over her back for better mobility.

"It'll do. Hopefully I can trust your men." Lightning's eyes narrowed studying each of the former bandits. They were an ok militia. She didn't look the part of princess this evening. Her armor was not quite as decorative as the armor that Fang had captured her in but it was still silvered and polished to a certain shine. Royalty always showed somewhere.

Snow had wanted to venture to ORPHAN with them but with much begging from Serah and reprimand from Lightning he'd stayed behind with his wounds. Lightning was thankful for that for a reason she couldn't quite pinpoint, but she had a feeling that Snow would be hindrance more than an ally in their adventure. ORPHAN was far from the outskirts of Cocoon, nearer the farmlands and villages of Gran Pulse. That was a long journey by horse even and Fang had a feeling they'd have to go by foot some of the way.

Fang bowed low. "I've no one to say goodbye to, so after you sunshine."

Lightning had given up fighting her on the nickname by now. "Keep watch over my sister Captain." Snow gave a nod and a bow with his injured arm kept crooked as to not injure himself further. She turned and grabbed her horse's reigns, her expression set in a certain determination Fang recognized from her escape attempt. "Odin." She spoke more quietly and the horse was off to a gallop in seconds.

Fang shook her head and pulled herself up onto her horse's saddle, flicking the reigns as her own horse took off. Lightning was infinitely more used to the way her own steed liked to work and worried she'd overwork the horse Fang kept a short distance behind Lightning. But soon enough Lightning had slowed to a trot and Fang was able to catch up. The gallop, it seemed, was all for show.

"You named your horse after an Eidolion?"

"Yes, Odin here is a very powerful steed and he deserves the name." Her gaze didn't flick towards Fang but she could tell there was something on her mind.

"It's a good name for a good horse."

"You could just get to what you actually wish to talk about."

"Very to the point aren't you?" Fang gave a grin at that but Lightning didn't remotely twitch her lips. "Vanille was almost taken to ORPHAN." Lightning's gaze did momentarily glance over her then. "She's a mage and I, not so much. I'm good with a few talents but not really with anything like she is. If someone is running ORPHAN they will recognize me, if the guard out front has a black eye we're going to be in a fight at the front gates."

"Right." Lightning spoke curtly, lowering her body slightly. "Let's go then." She flicked Odin's reigns making him speed off ahead.

"I didn't mean I'm in a hurry!" Fang shouted, muttering to herself as she chased after Lightning. "Sunshine...you're in for one hell of a mess."

* * *

><p><strong><em>It's not fantastic but I was trying to make up for being gone for so long. I hope you all enjoy it. <em>**


	9. ORPHAN The Journey Part 2

**Chapter Nine: **

Silence settled over the pair as Fang and Lightning both looked to the inn keeper with incredulous gazes. One room, that's all that was available. Not that it'd be a bad thing if there were two beds but there weren't and she had a feeling she was going to be sleeping on the floor again. She should have been used to it after she'd made herself sleep on the floor while Lightning was injured under her care but she had this odd urge to suggest they sleep together. With a grind of her teeth Lightning took the room's key and started up the stairs with Fang in tow.

"Floor." Lightning said curtly, shoving the key into the lock and pushing the door open with little care.

"Figured." Fang's jaw worked a moment, frowning and settling her gaze to the floor as she seemed to often be doing anymore. "Next time I'll let you keep going until we have to walk. At least I wouldn't have to sleep on a hardwood floor." She grumbled and closed the door, settling both of their packs against it.

"If you are so inclined to sleeping on a bed you can share." Fang's eyes lit up for a moment. "On the condition that we each get separate blankets." She tugged the sheets and thin blanket from the bed, throwing the sheet at Fang whom took it quite happily.

"Sleep well then." Lightning shook her head and rolled her eyes once she removed her armor. Comfortable and clad only in her silk sleeveless shirt and small linen shorts Fang eyed her appreciatively.

Lightning was curved slightly, not close to overly so but enough to be decidedly feminine. Her muscles were toned, thin, nothing like the rough figure of her current comrade in arms. The small princess looked so delicate when compared to the muss haired bandit leader. When Lightning's gaze turned up towards her she feared she'd been caught staring but thankfully it was only a passing glance that dropped when she settled into bed. Fang slipped in behind her, half covering herself with the thin sheet she'd received.

Fang hand slid up and hovered just above Lightning's waist until... "If you don't put your hand back at your side I will break it." Fang's hand edged away at the threat, opting to sit patiently at her side while she merely watched the princess.

As Lightning's eyes slid closed she edged just barely closer, studying the oddly adorable state the princess was in then. Every so often her eyelashes would flutter like little butterfly wings, her lips barely part as she exhaled. In her sleep she moved here and there, her hand settling against her chest and occasionally a half wince upon her features. It went from adorable to saddening the longer that Fang watched. The woman was clearly in need of comfort but when conscious she adamantly refused it.

Unsure whether it was courageous or stupid Fang slipped an arm around Lightning, lacing her fingers with the smaller woman's. Lightning stilled and a deep breath escaped her lips as though she was somewhat relaxing even if tense at first. Fang smiled and resting her head against Lightning's shoulder, closing her eyes after another few moments of just staring at the woman.

"I'm sorry for all the harm I've put on you... Claire." With that Fang fell asleep, not quite brilliant enough in her plan to remove her hand.

Fang woke up to an elbow meeting squarely with her ribs and the wind knocked easily from her lungs. She should have assumed that Lightning would have such a reaction when she woke up and she definitely should have remembered to remove herself from the woman.

"I don't remember giving you permission to cuddle me in my sleep." She muttered, pushing herself up to the side of the bed. "We have a little way to go before we're to ORPHAN, so let's get going."

Still wincing from the harsh hit to her ribs Fang followed suit, groggily standing until the sleepiness wore from her and she could settle her lance across her back instead of her belt this time. She felt safer with it across her back, just a spin and a flick and she was ready for combat that way.

"You know sunshine you're fitful in your sleep, you just needed a cuddle." Fang chuckled mostly to herself, already ready to go.

"We could talk about this another time, or never." Lightning bit out, checking each of the fastenings of her armor.

"Or I we could talk about it now since there's nothing else to distract from it." Fang smirked, wondering if the elbow to her ribs was precisely when Lightning woke or if the woman had laid there for a few moments. Maybe she'd enjoyed it a little.

"I don't know what you're hoping for Fang but nothing can happen here."

"How about you give a bandit a chance to steal your heart?"

Lightning's jaw worked at the forwardness of that, the blatant declaration that Fang found her attractive on at least some level. She didn't say another word and Fang seemed to have the good sense to drop it for now on their way to the stables.

"Room in order?" Called the innkeeper.

"Coins are on the bed, thank you sir." Lightning called as a formality.

"Can we talk about it now?" Fang quirked an eyebrow watching Lightning push open the main door to Inn.

"Would you prefer silence or a change of subject?" Lightning spoke flatly, clicking the latch to the stable gate open. Fang didn't answer for a good few minutes, long enough for Lightning to saddle Odin.

"Why do you keep scratching at your chest in your sleep?"

Lightning went still and silent on her saddle, swallowing hard as she considered answering that with some sort of lie. "If you think you're a good enough bandit I offer you the opportunity to try for my heart. It's locked up pretty tight though." She clicked her tongue and she was off, leaving Fang to chase after her once more.

Fang couldn't help but chuckle at Lightning's reaction to her chosen change in subject. Of course she was still incredibly curious about the thing that bothered Lightning so in her sleep.

* * *

><p>The posts get longer when they get to ORPHAN<p> 


	10. The Oddities Of ORPHAN

**I'll post here, damned if they remove my story or not. It's just easier for my fans.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten: <strong>

The towering stone structure that was ORPHAN towered not far in the distance now making Lightning slow Odin considerably. Fang was thankful for the chance to catch up, considering how quickly Odin moved compared to the steed she'd been given. Once the two women settled beside each other, their horses in a slow walk, Fang decided she could get a few more prodding questions in before the princess shut her out completely once more. This, of course, was all just an obviously futile hope since Lightning seemed to dodge every question anyhow.

"I didn't know you could use magic as well, that seemed more something Serah had potential for." Lightning didn't respond as per usual. "You could talk a little Sunshine, it's good for the soul to get a little off your chest before something stressful." Lightning turned to shoot a glare in her direction at the use of her unwanted nickname. "Fine, suit yourself."

"Do you ever stop smiling?" The question caught Fang off guard.

"No, not really."

"Well learn to, it's almost infectious like the plague and I wish to be rid of the urge to grin like a love struck teenager that's just had his first kiss." She bit out, clicking her tongue for Odin to stop. She slid off one side of the saddle.

"I shall redouble my efforts since that would be quite the sight sunshine." Lightning just gave a groan, muttering something beneath her breath as she merely left Odin there. That trust with her horse was admirable, but Fang found it best to tie her own to a nearby tree before following the princess.

ORPHAN Tower, a prison for the magically gifted at current. Fang remembered when it was far from something that was seen with so much hatred. In fact when she was little Vanille had almost convinced her to train there as well. She hadn't really had any gift for magic but Vanille had been highly talented so she'd almost conceded. Soon after that the guards had begun to sweep through the city, destroying families and causing more screams than the bandit leader dare count. She didn't wish to be here, but seeing as it was the only way to continue their lead they had to enter.

The instant they stepped foot upon the premises a loud horn was sounded, forcing Fang to clasp her hands over her ears. Lightning merely tugged her along, her hand tight against Fang's folded arm with her other hand drawing her blade. Fang had managed, somehow, to begin to ignore the infernal ringing the horn had caused in her ears long enough to click her lance together from her belt.

"Princess!" A voice called out, Fang noting the man in a light robe. She could barely make out a few bits of his face as he practically ran up to the two of them. "We weren't expecting you here!"

"I heard some very unsettling things about my orders and I came here to see if they were true." She sounded and Fang seemed to be rather impressed at that. "I wished to see if those things were true."

"Oh Eden, what could you possibly be hearing?" He looked genuinely worried about it.

"Like that you happen to be gathering up all those capable of magic under orders of Barthandelus." She nearly growled, Fang having to admit that it was almost sexy. If the situation had not warranted seriousness she might have made a comment, or at least a little pass at the princess.

"I-I can assure you nothing of that sort is going on here!" Lightning pushed passed him, shaking her head at the shakiness to his words and actions. She knew something was being hidden from her and she was going to find out exactly what that was. "I can't allow you in your highness!" He shouted and set himself between her and the door.

Lightning was in no mood for games, seeing as how this appeared to be one. She raised her sword to his chest and stared into his eyes, daring him to not allow them to enter. A tendril of fire shot from his hand, Fang jerking Lightning back so instead it seared the cloth of her sarong just over her shoulder. Her injured shoulder was already aching in the first place and the heat of that was making it all that much worse. Lightning pulled away from Fang and dug her blade into his chest, one smooth sweep and he crumpled to the ground. Her gaze had turned into a furious glare towards the robed body now at her feet.

"Lightning..." Fang began but Lightning held up her hand for silence.

Fang watched her push open the large wooden door into the tower and followed her closely. She kept her lance raised in case of another confrontation but what assaulted her ears next was far from the shouts of guards she had expected. The cries for freedom and screams brought tears to her eyes, not sure how Lightning managed to keep a straight face. She had though, even when she had seen the rows and rows of now barred rooms where the young magi must have been placed. They'd been stripped of their family and friends to be brought here, likely not even out of their rooms since their capture. It was heartbreaking.

"I've never forced a soul into these walls, it was always an open door for young magi but now..." Lightning paused, her steps were slower than normal as she raised her blade in front of a door. "Now Barthandelus has ruined my parents' work!" She shouted as the blade came down against the wood, splintering it and causing a shriek from behind the door.

Fang had forgotten Lightning was able to use abilities of her own, augmented strength was a simple one. But where were all the guards? This many people able to use magic had to be kept under some kind of watch unless something was done to weaken them severely. Fang got her answer when the student staggered out of the room, collapsing into Fang's arms and forcing her to drop her lance. He looked like he hadn't eaten in weeks, or barely given water for that matter.

"We need to rescue more of them." Lightning gave a nod to Fang's words, letting out a harsh breath.

"Right." She decided to start down the hall, one by one smashing doors until she sat halfway down the corridor breathing harshly. "This tower is immense. We won't be able to save enough on our own." She looked up to Fang who had managed to guide a few of the stronger students from the tower. "There are more guards as well I'm assuming, but without a proper warning system they will be searching floor by floor for us."

"And they're not searching from the bottom up why?" Fang was as gentle as possible in throwing one of the malnourished children over her shoulder.

"You secure your most important people and work down. If there were a warning bell in the castle I'd venture up to my sister's room and then go from there." She pushed herself to fully stand and sighed heavily. "That's all we can take for now, how do they look?"

"Little food, little water, it'll help." She let Lightning lead the way back to the door so that the princess could look over each of the students, minus those on her shoulders.

The look of them was almost enough to break Lightning. They were clad in rags, tattered and caked with dirt and whatever else she dare not think about. Most of it looked like it may have been the color robes Serah had been given when she was a child, but you couldn't really tell with all the wear to it. Seventeen, that's all she'd managed to break out from the tower before she'd exhausted herself. At this pace it'd take them a year just to get halfway up the tower. There had to be thousands of children, men and women within the giant stone and wood structure. How long had Barthandelus been at work and just why did he need anyone capable of using magic?

"Sunshine you there?" Lightning was broken from her half stupor by Fang waving a hand in front of her face. She'd managed to wander out of the tower without even realizing she was doing anything, lost in thought as she seemed to find herself as of late.

"I told you to stop calling me sunshine." Her gaze settled over the young men and women they'd helped escape from the tower all leaned against the outer wall. Many of them looked so weak she doubted they'd go far at all. "Can you all walk?" A few perked their heads up with a half nod while some didn't even open their eyes. "If you're strong enough to walk you'll follow me. Fang here will assist the rest of you."

A young man stepped forward. "I wish to help her." Lightning merely waved him off, she didn't want to argue with the fact that he was weak to begin with. Fang would need a little assistance with the four that couldn't walk themselves.

Fang accepted his help happily, though she only allowed him to half carry one of the younger children.

"We'll set up a camp not far from here." And with that they began their short trek into the bordering forests where guards would have trouble tracking them.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoy new postings. I got over my writer's block finally, at least somewhat.<strong>


	11. Lightning Can Be Stricken

**Chapter 11:**

**Several Hours Later**

Fang had managed the majority of all dealings with the young students while Lightning managed to form a sort of shelter for the night. Staying so close to ORPHAN probably wasn't the best idea but many of the students couldn't wander long distances with their weakness. So instead Fang had given up the steed that Lightning allowed her for one of the heartier boys to ride back to the castle to gather a couple troops for assistance. With all things settled Lightning had volunteered for morning watch. Even knowing she would need rest for the morning watch Fang had found herself unable to sleep, staring up at the stars that were slowly filling the sky. She gave up after a while, wandering from her place to where Lighting sat against the trunk of a tree.

For one of the few times in their journey together she let herself indulge in the sight of the warrior princess. Moonlight shimmered off her armor, giving the woman an air of wonder almost as if the Goddess herself had blessed the woman. Fang shook her head and let her eyes close before she decided to speak, hoping she wasn't going to startle the woman.

"Will you forgive what I've done?" She questioned near silently but Lightning didn't make a move to answer nor to appear startled at the bandit behind her. "I didn't mean to have you injure yourself that badly in my care."

"Just to injure myself?" A joke? Fang almost stilled in shock but instead a small smile graced her lips. "You should be asleep." Lightning still didn't look back at her even as Fang sat beside her, arms resting over one raised knee. A silence stretched between them before Lightning decided to speak once more, opening with a sigh. "Stop looking at me like I'm perfect."

"Why?" Fang didn't quite feel up to denying it, she'd been staring and studying Lightning the entire time they two of them were silent.

"I'm not per..." She turned her head and her eyes went wide when Fang's lips pressed to hers.

Lightning raised her hand to push Fang away but the bandit caught it with the gentlest of holds, causing Lightning's stance to soften. She'd been pushed into such positions before but all by harsh would be suitors before the advisers had given up on her. They'd been rough, demanding and far too quick in their actions to attempt to seduce her in some manner. First to bed the princess as it were, but Fang didn't demand anything with her kiss. In fact the kiss seemed to end far too soon as Fang pulled away and pushed herself up. She gave a way to Lightning.

"I can sleep now." She spoke with all seriousness, not the usual smug smile and hint of sarcasm.

She left Lightning to sit there in confusion, half distracted from her watch as she thought over that kiss. She stared forward at nothing in particular. Fang had been so soft, so gentle despite the definite determination she'd shown to get the kiss in the first place. Not even a hint of smugness in the fact that she'd achieved her goal, that was what was bothering Lightning the most. Was there a genuine care there? There had to be since she hadn't asked for more or anything of that sort right? Lightning couldn't take it anymore, pushing herself up and marching herself to Fang's makeshift bed.

"Why'd you do it?"

Fang popped open one eye, looking up at Lightning who was leaning over her now. "You did not need to voice the truth, you're not perfect." Fang paused, watching Lightning's gaze turn into a glare. "No one is, and knowing that the 'almighty warrior Goddess' isn't perfect is the first thing I learned." She closed her eye once more as she pushed herself up into half sitting. "You don't need to voice something that I already accept and admire." She looked up at Lightning then.

"So the kiss was just a way to get me to shut up?" Lightning was angry now, that didn't just happen like that. A kiss so soft, so gentle and so...oddly intense despite her somewhat lack of participation. Was she really getting angry that Fang didn't have those feelings? Shouldn't she be happy?

"Only if that's what you need to make you feel better." Fang shook her head and ran her fingers through her mussy hair. "If not you can just accept that I'm smitten with the not so perfect princess that I accidentally captured." One thing Fang had learned was that if someone didn't want a lie just shock them with the truth, usually that would determine what they were thinking. It didn't really seem to work with Lightning though. In fact the woman just got a more confusing expression upon her face.

Lightning almost didn't notice when Fang's hands slowly removed her gloves, setting them both atop each other. Fang's fingers ran over the calloused hands, tracing over each little scar from Lightning's relentless time with her blades. The woman truly was determined in all things, probably never went a day without trying to be the best at everything. It made Fang smile, imagining Lightning with her fist held in the air shouting something about how eggs would feel her fury in the morning.

"Try being soft once in a while." She looked up at Lightning, letting those hands out of her grip. "You might find out a lot about someone's intentions if you let yourself be a little vulnerable." Lightning didn't seem to like that word but she seemed to relax a little in that touch. The tension from it initially was definitely gone. Fang let her hand take Lightning's once more, guiding the princess to sit beside her. "If we die out here, executed by rogue magi I just wanted to be honest with you, for once."

"So you were lying when you said you were sorry about what happened?" Lightning quirked an eyebrow. Always so literal it seemed, Fang shook her head.

"I'm only sorry about your injuries then, meeting you was a plus." Oddly she found herself being entirely serious.

"Right." Lightning groaned as she laid back against the ground. "You're so confusing."

Fang chuckled. "How about we think on it in the morning, or better yet when we're safe?"

"Deal." Lightning was up instantly, going back to her post but not without her gloves. Fang watched her wander back to the tree she had been settled against.

Lightning had a sort of way she walked, you could tell a lot about a fighter by how they held themselves. Lightning held herself very well, standing tall with her shoulders back, eyes forward. It was the intricacies of her stance that one had to pay attention to. Her knees were always slightly bent, one hand always near her belt and her eyes darted about almost methodically. Those were the actions of someone who was overly self conscious and wary, she was always ready for a fight. Tonight there was something different about how she had walked away from all the times before. Lightning's step was a little more focused, as though she was putting extra thought into every action. Her eyes were steadily forward, almost distant. Fang had confused her and the bandit couldn't decide if that was a good or bad thing just yet.

Allowing her intentions to be known was truly a thing of chance. Lightning had been there, so close the entire expanse of their silence that Fang had had time to think. Her thoughts had wandered between the first night when Lightning had escaped and both times that she'd seen the woman in her sleep. Lightning had been tossing and turning as though someone had attacked her in her nightmares. Fang had been able to settle her, holding onto her in one way or another. Lightning might not quite recognize it yet but Fang served as a sort of barrier for her, something she could focus on instead of all the worries that ate at the woman. Somewhere she had managed to build up a certain trust with her own captor.

"Thief of hearts Fang, now you're past the guards on the first floor of a hundred story tower to your biggest theft ever." She kept her eyes closed and folded her hands behind her head. "Let's find out if you will have to bust the door open or if you get to be stealthy with this one." Fang was betting on the former, Lightning seemed more of the straight forward demolishing barriers type of woman.

"Go to sleep already." Fang heard Lightning's voice coming from her post. The woman didn't miss a thing, including Fang's ramblings to herself.

Fang chuckled as she let out a deep breath. "Note to self, the princess hears everything."

"Sleep!"

"Yes ma'am." Fang smirked and even through drifting to her dreams it kept her lips slightly curved.

* * *

><p><strong>They felt a little slow and I haven't updated in a while I wanted it to be both a treat and something to push forward their relationship a little. It's been around a couple weeks in the world of Lightning and Fang I've created. Even if it does feel a lot faster. You have to keep in thought all the unconscious times and such. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed, favorites and comments are always welcome.<strong>


	12. Don't Count Your Chickens

Well it's been a really long time but I found this again and I just wanted to pick it up. I seriously doubt any of my readers are still around but it's worth a shot. Here you go guys, all for ya.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Don't Count Chickens<strong>

Fang had slept without tossing and turning, odd a time as it was to be calm, for the first time since Vanille had begun her little side business. Waking up she felt refreshed and quite content knowing that throughout the night there was no rogue wizard that managed to sneak up on them in an attempt to recover the young magi under their watch. _Her watch_, Fang corrected herself. She could still see Lightning now, pacing every so often with her fingers idly tapping against the hilt of her blade at her hip. The woman hadn't slept all night and the sun was just starting to peak over the horizon, a wonder she still had the energy to pace without her head dipping or a yawn escaping her lips. Then, it was as if on cue her hand raised delicately to her mouth to cover up a yawn as Fang trailed her fingers through her mussed mane of hair.

"Good morning sun..."

"Finish that word I dare you." The princess was back to her cranky self after being so confused by Fang the night prior, it was almost pain how she acted as though it never happened.

"Shine." Fang muttered, pulling her lance from the tree Lightning turned into their lookout post. A fist came towards her face much too quickly for Fang to react to. She turned away from the blow, softening it but it still stung against her jaw. "I thought..." She paused and worked her jaw, a little frown from how much it ached. "We were past hitting the bandit." Lightning simply glared and Fang realized she was wrong. She hadn't gotten past last night and pretended it never happened, she'd settled on being a touch bitter and more than a little angry at the woman. Fang wasn't sure which hurt more, the anger or thinking that she'd forgotten.

The talking between them would have to wait and they both knew that, already returning to silence and moving to wake the young magi that they'd rescued the day prior. Lightning was surprising gently with them even while being frustrated, which made Fang quirk an eyebrow even while she rolled up the small bedrolls they'd packed on their horses. Hopefully the boy they'd sent off returned soon with help because the movement of these magi would be slow without any assistance. Those that could travel could barely help those that couldn't and Fang couldn't carry four young men and women herself. They could walk using Odin for two but she wasn't sure how the steed would respond to someone other than Lightning riding him.

"I'm going to fetch Odin, keep guard and prepare them for travel." It seemed Lightning had the same idea, and hopefully with her guidance the horse would remain calm.

Fang moved around wordlessly when Lightning left, letting her actions speak for themselves as she helped up the weak magi. It tore at her heart to see people not unlike Vanille or herself so ruined for what they were. She'd thought for years that the royal family had done this to people, had sent the orders to gather up all those capable of such feats but she'd been wrong. She'd been terribly wrong seeing as the youngest princess was one of these gifted people. Lightning would never allow her sister to be gathered up and treated so terribly, and as she thought back to the guard that Lightning had slain to save these kids Fang's frown deepened. Something had stirred in Lightning then, something terribly dangerous that Fang found herself just about afraid of. The look in Lightning's eyes when she'd turned to stare at Fang said something that she wished she hadn't read.

"Gather the two weakest and we'll start walking from here." Lightning's orders were direct and Fang found no problem in lifting the two weakest among them. They were so light, so malnourished and injured.

_Leave them._ Lightning let her fingers flutter to her temple. _We need them, let them stay here. _Her eyes closed briefly in a wince, shaking her head with an adamant no from her lips. Though it was a whisper Fang had caught it just as she returned from settling Odin with his newest passengers. Her eyes settled on Lightning in fervent worry, furrowing her brow. _Would you rather Serah complete our task? Little Serah, she could. _Lightning's eyes shot open and she turned her gaze towards fang angrily.

"Take your horse and get back to the castle -now-." Fang didn't question the words, she knew better by now

"Stay safe." Was all she muttered back.

* * *

><p><strong>At The Castle<strong>

"Serah are you alright?" Snow questioned the youngest Farron princess, his arm not in a sling slid over her shoulders. Serah simply shook her head, rubbing her temples as a throbbing headache had settled in over the past few minutes. The suddenness of it shocked her and it showed. "Let's get you to bed before your big sister clobbers me for not taking care of you."

"She'll 'clobber' you anyway for touching me." Serah whispered, afraid anything louder would cause her head to explode. Even so she was already leaving his hold, muttering things to herself about stupid headaches and how Lightning should have them not her.

Every step of hers felt heavy, sluggish, like she was attempting to wade through molasses on her way up the stairs and her door felt like it weighed thousands of pounds as she shoved it open. _Serah. _She blinked and spun around, deciding it was a very bad idea as she gripped her doorknob to keep from falling straight to the stone floor below. She decided she was just imagining it, the conclusion coming to her rather quickly before she slipped under her soft sheets to attempt some form of rest. _Serah. _Her eyes snapped open and she knew she wasn't imagining things.

"Who's there?" She called out, looking to the door that she remembered securely shutting, at least she thought she did. "Snow?" And there was no answer just another _Serah._ "Stop scaring me Snow!"

* * *

><p><em>For those of you that don't know the saying it's "Don't count your chickens before they hatch." That's how I always heard it anyway, so that's the reference for the chapter name. Thought I'd explain it just in case. Also I know it's a little smaller than normal but I'm trying to get back into it again.<em>


	13. Distress and Disquietude

_Ok it's time to see if I can keep this going, despite school...and homework...and team practice...and a bunch of other things but y'know I'm trying. For you guys! Also for the question: the reason she doesn't just kill Fang now will be explained later on through bits. I don't want to reveal a lot but Lightning is a strong woman as we well know. Also they don't actually have their accents here, but that's in part to my inability to remember exactly how to write them constantly. I do, however, use a few of the mannerisms of their speech if you want to pretend._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 13: Distress and Disquietude <em>**

**_Fang_**

By the time she arrived at the castle it was already dawn on the next day, having completely skipped over her rest stop at the inn she was sure both her and her horse were going to die on the spot when she got it into the stable but surprisingly they both turned out to be alright. That is they were already if a slight case of bowleggedness was perfectly alright. She'd give anything to just stand still and work on remember that her legs weren't supposed to settle that way but Lightning had given her orders to rush here for a reason. She was assuming those orders had to deal with Serah since nothing else she knew made Lightning look the way that she had. Albeit it with the most awkward looking gait, she managed to hurry her way up the private stable's steps into the back hallways of the castle made for servants and stable boys.

"Whoa there, didn't expect you back yet." Snows voice met Fang's ears just as she reached the end of the hall, making her sigh with a bit of relief. "Where's Light?" Fang quirked an eyebrow at the nickname, not sure they were that close but then again she had higher priorities.

"Where's Serah?" She narrowed her gaze towards him even as her arm rested against the cold stone wall with her body quickly following suit.

"Sleeping, she wasn't feeling well."

Fang gave closed her eyes and smiled briefly. Lightning was just being a little paranoid, Serah was fine. Finally she could rest, just as the horse in the stable was probably doing this very instant. Her body slid down against the stone wall, her eyes closing with a little hum from her lips. Snow simply gave a confused half shrug as he returned to his duties, making sure all the guards that remained were properly on their posts.

* * *

><p><em><strong>ORPHAN Tower<strong>_

"You've made her too strong." A robed figure spoke in a malicious hiss, throwing various instruments from a wooden table stained with varying shades of red. "She is a tool we can no longer use!"

"Patience brother." The second voice was so much more calm, low and even, chillingly so. "She was incomplete, broken, a tool we could use but a blade with a dulled edge. I trust you know what happens when you try to cut into someone with a dulled blade." From behind the ornate mask two black eyes narrowed and cut into a harsh glare, inciting more anger but not giving a welcome target. "Her sister will be motivation, but do not be hasty with her, we cannot waste two of our most promising tools."

There was merely silence, seething and almost physical silence.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lightning<em>**

Gathering all of their rescued magi was no easy feat, several could hardly walk an hour without needing a lengthy break and she was sure that Odin was growing tired just as fast as the heartier men and women that followed her footsteps. But she had to make it to the inn by nightfall, keep pushing as fast as they could possibly endure with that knotted feeling in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't stop thinking about the last words that had hissed through her mind, wondering endlessly if Serah was alright. Sure she'd sent Fang ahead of her but how could a bandit truly recognize if Serah was fine or not? Why did she even trust Fang to go back to the castle in the first place? And she could think about these things because the constant jabbering inside her head had stopped. Under any other circumstances that would soothe her a bit, not put her guard down, but calm her. The instant her sister's name had arrived in her thoughts it didn't anymore.

"Highness, we need a break." Lightning tugged on Odin's reins, realizing that this was not the first time that the young man had probably asked her to stop. "It may be forward, but are you feeling well your Highness?"

"Lightning." She corrected, she didn't have any fancy for formal terms after all she never wished to be ruler. "And it is too forward." She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, muttering something incomprehensible. "How are the others?" She found herself not really listening as he rambled, still settling with her own thoughts for company.

Her fingers tightened on Odin's reins for the time being while the more sickly of the group were lowered to the ground, just about falling before they could be settled on the grass just outside the rutted road. With dusk beginning to blot out what light they had remaining and left with only her fevered thoughts Lightning was beginning to lose patience with how often they had to stop and rest. She'd been stupid to send Fang off but maybe it was a necessity. The voices grew weaker the further Fang was from her, no longer begging her to kill the woman. What bothered her most was something that probably shouldn't have, that kiss that Fang had given her. It spoke volumes, shocking volumes, while saying absolutely nothing at all.

Lightning was not new to the idea of a suitor, mostly the odd man that ventured to the castle daring to ask for the eldest Farron despite the hard-set glare and neatly polished sword wielded by her. She never once gave any of them a single thought. They were spoiled nobles that knew little more about holding a blade than the training dummies in the grounds. Well pampered and disgustingly weak to the princess. But the bandit that had captured her was strong, scarred, and so skilled with her lance that the few times she'd seen Fang fight she'd nearly had to stop herself from staring in the fray. The bandit had even cared for Serah, more comforting than Lightning had ever been to her younger sister. So why was she so furious at the woman? Why did her head keep telling her that Fang had to be killed?

"Lightning, we can continue." He'd actually used her name for once and it snapped her away from her thoughts much more quickly than the highness uttering of before.

Practically in autopilot she wandered to the two they'd removed from Odin, drawing them into her arms to replace them to the saddle. It still sickened her how light they happened to be, how malnourished and damaged they'd become in a tower she had once trained within with Serah. If only she been more of a leader, not thought about her own freedoms and shirked her duties onto Barthandelus and Serah she might have prevented this from ever happening. Hindsight was hitting her hard and she didn't have a shield to stop this one.

With Odin's passengers back in their place the walk could continue at its incredibly slow pace, a couple groans from the back with people having to rouse themselves to stand once more. Nevertheless she had to press on back to _Serah_, she kept telling herself, _Serah._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks to all the readers once again, it's good to see some of you are still around and I'm sorry the first few of these are a little short but I am just working myself back into writing it just like some of you are having to reread it to remember everything that's happened. I'm really having fun though, relaxing between classes and such. Much love to you all.<strong>_


	14. The Path To Decay

_**Sorry about errors in the writing, I don't have this beta read so there's no one to blame there but I typically don't make a lot of mistakes I don't think. Anyway here goes another chapter, really enjoying working on this again for you guys. ^^ Enjoy yourselves. This chapter though, was inspired by a song and if you know the reference of the chapter name brownie points for you.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: The Path To Decay<strong>

_**Lightning**_

"Do you have a messenger boy?" Lightning tapped her fingers along the worn counter in front of the same inn keeper that Fang had gotten to know on their original trip down to ORPHAN tower. Most inns within the castle walls had messengers dedicated to nothing more than sending military messages, they were paid handsomely from the senders of course.

"The royal family was so kind as to pay for us to have one, he doesn't get much work though. I'm not supposed to send him with per..."

"I am Lightning Farron and I will be commissioning the use of your messenger." She slammed her coin-purse down onto the bar and narrowed her gaze towards the inn keeper. "This should cover both the cost of these commoners and the messenger."

The inn keeper just stared until her fingers settled on the pouch brimming with coins. She gave a nod towards the back entrance before retreating away from the rather intimidating princess for work in the kitchen. Lightning shook her head but she followed his nod anyway. In truth she didn't really want the messenger himself, their steeds were supposed to be the fastest in area and while Odin was the fastest horse in the kingdom by far he was exhausted from the work of carrying their new comrades.

The small stable out the back held only two horses and instantly it was obvious which was the messenger's. The pure white steed brought the briefest of smiles to Lightning's lips. If nothing else she always appreciated a powerful horse. Her fingers raised to reach for the horse only for a small and decidedly sharp rock ricocheted off her gauntlet and hit her square in the face. While it wasn't entirely as painful as she thought it was going to be the sharp sting and shock of it had her reeling back.

"Back off Alexander!" With her hand to her nose she turned to glare at the boy. "H-he's not yours..." Suddenly the snow haired boy wasn't as bold when her gaze locked onto him and he realized how well equipped she was. "I-I'm sorry! D-don't h-hurt me!" He begged and this was more amusing, softening her glare into a very puzzled look.

"I need to borrow him, it's a matter for the royal family." She took a step to the boy and extended her hand that had been across her face, a small cut across the bridge of her nose where the stone had made contact. She mostly ignored it. "I am Lightning Farron."

He tentatively took her hand, well expecting to be shoved back down or slapped even but no such pain came. "Hope." He mumbled, surprised her managed to get his name out with stuttering more. "I can't s-say no t-to a princess." He paused and folded his hands, staring down at the floor.

"Right." She nodded, turning back to Alexander, as Hope had called out, and stroked his mane gently. "I'll return him in good shape, I promise."

"O-ok."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fang<strong>_

Despite all her urges to just head straight into the comfort of a bed Fang had promised Lightning she'd check on Serah. Regaining the use of her legs to climb the stairs had been no easy task, using her lance as a staff to lean against with one hand as the other held securely onto the railing. Nearly at the top of the stairs she caught the small gasp, the cry out for Snow that seemed muffled by something. Adrenaline took the edge of her throbbing muscles once she slammed into the door only to find it securely closed. Sunshine would kill her if anything happened to Serah so with a silent apology to the beautiful wooden door she brought her spear back and cut into the wood. One swing and a crack appeared, another and it widened. She stopped counting after three until the door just about fell off its hinges with her desperation.

It looked as though a tornado had rocked through the room. Serah's bedding lay strewn everywhere, one shutter snapped off the window with the edges of the fabric shredded. The most important detail was that Serah was missing, no squeaks or whimpers issued from her hiding anywhere. Nevertheless, with her noisy entrance, Fang checked each of the usual hiding places. Under the bed, no Serah. Closet, no Serah. The private bathroom, no Serah.

"Snow! Guards, someone!" She shouted, giving a grown as her fist hit the wall. "Lightning is going to kill me..."

"What is...Etro..." Snow looked around the room, doing the same checks that Fang had only with a bit more fear in his actions.

In any other circumstance the care he showed might have been heartening but at this point in time it only worsened the tension. Fang and Snow simply stared at each other, unsure of what to say and even more unsure of what had happened to Serah. Surely they would have heard screams at some point if someone had broken in, or they would have heard the crashing of glass and snapping of wood. But no, even the cry that Fang had managed to hear sounded so far off and like someone had a hand over Serah's mouth. But there were no signs of someone else being there. The glass had shattered on the stone floor not underfoot, the shredding of the fabric not claws or even as if a blade had done it. Everything seemed too precise, too well orchestrated. Barring that, they were on the third floor of a walled in castle, it seemed humanly impossible. It was humanly impossible.

"Lightning will kill us before we can find her." Snow nodded and huffed in agreement, his fists still clenched tightly to his sides. "Then she'll tear the city apart looking for the girl." Snow just nodded again, grinding his teeth together.

"I was supposed to be her hero." He suddenly spoke, making Fang jump slightly. "i promised I'd protect her from...whatever that was before. The damned dead walking!"

Fang winced when his fist contacted the stone hard enough to break bones, and if she wasn't mistaken she heard a snap or two. She looked away, studying the bits of glass and cloth that littered the ground. It wasn't until now she noticed it, a little piece of what almost seemed to be crystal so out of place among the well crafted glass. She reached for it but pulled her hand back, there was something ominous to the shimmering piece of crystal. With a deep breath she grabbed it anyway, dropping it instantly as she felt exactly how cold it was. She shuddered, the cold seeming to seep in a bit further than her fingertips.

"Blasted..."

_Well now, we're all fucked aren't we? _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well I hope you all liked it, if you want in the comments feel free to say anything you could guess has happened to Serah. I'll be writing a lot more since I'm losing internet and I'll post the sections when I manage some more funds. Love ya all, and I'll be back with posts.<em>**


	15. A Crystal Tear

**_Well as I promised since I was gone a few days with no internet and absolutely nothing else to do, I worked on some writing._**

**Chapter 15: A Crystal Tear**

Lightning had wasted no time in arriving at the castle, working that steed to its limits. It felt too slow still even while she wasted absolutely no time in barking orders around to the various guards that still stood about the outside of the castle as darkness fell. They weren't so much orders as questions that required immediate answers. Her instincts still told her that something was incredibly wrong with Serah, maybe stirred by the fact that the voice in her head that had been telling her to kill people suddenly wanted her sister. Why she hadn't just left Fang with their newly rescued magi was beyond her. She could have, run to the castle on Odin and left Fang's horse to deal with carrying around the injured.

Her steps were sharp, deliberate, practically shoving one of her men out of the way of her path straight up the stone steps. Something made her hand freeze just above the handle to Serah's door, her brow furrowed in frustration and worry. With a very deep and shaky breath she turned the knob. Instantly she wished she hadn't.

Snow was pacing the room while a very exhausted Fang laid sleeping against one wall with her hand resting against her lance. Everything was in tatters, including the collection of glass figurines Lightning had commissioned for her little sister. Her gaze narrowed sharply towards Snow who froze fearfully under her glare. He shook his head finally, pinching the bridge of his with a sigh. He knew the questions were coming, the angry accusations even.

"Tell me what happened." Lightning fought to keep the anger and blame out of her voice but it still carried a bite she hadn't intended. "And when."

"Serah had went to lay down, said she felt sick. I didn't question it and when Fang came upstairs to check on her," he waved his hands around. "This. I can't make any sense of it, it should be humanly impossible to have someone kidnap Serah. It –is- humanly impossible to kidnap Serah!"

Lightning just nodded her head, grinding her teeth together as she leaned over to wake Fang. A solid shove to the shoulder managed to startle her enough to have her jumping straight up like she'd been ambushed.

"You bloody bastard I'm…" She paused and turned to Lightning. "Oh…" Her gaze went straight to the floor, the edge of her sandal kicking against the stone. "I came up as soon as I could, riding nearly a full day straight did me no favors." With her fingers further mussing her already mess of hair she searched for any sign that Lightning wasn't royally pissed at her.

"Like Vanille." Lightning stated very simply.

The silence that stretched from those words was incredibly uncomfortable, but it was a necessity. Fang had no words to say, she'd be tearing the city apart for Vanille, and Snow seemed just as lost. Lightning, however, somehow managed to keep on track. She was doing what Fang had done earlier, looking around the room for any bit of evidence of where Searh was or who had taken her. It wasn't until Lightning's eyes settled upon the little piece of crystal that Fang remembered it. When Lightning's fingers lifted it Fang went to warn her but her mouth simply closed as Lightning held it up to her face.

"This." She paused, staring at the tear drop shaped piece. "Looks familiar. I know this sort of crystal from somewhere."

Fang was still unsure of why the crystal didn't affect Lightning. When she'd touched it the thing had seemed so freezing that she didn't even wish to think about touching it again. Lightning almost seemed to coddle the thing, as if it were a piece of Serah herself. Then again with all the things she'd seen from Barthandelus lately it could very well have been a part of Searh. It looked like a tear, so why couldn't it have been one? Serah so caught in sorrow and fear that while the magic worked on her she cried for her sister, cried for the one person that had protected her day after day. But finally, Lightning pocketed the crystal and narrowed her gaze to Fang.

"You're no used to me if you can't stand, rest and then we move at dawn. We're going to find my sister." Snow looked to her then, a few unspoken lines passing between them with a nod from each.

**_Serah_**

Serah looked in horror as she found herself unable to move, unable to speak before all went dark. She remembered crying out for Snow, even for her sister despite knowing that the eldest Farron was not within the castle. Pain had wracked her head for so long but now, now with the horror and pain gone she felt almost peaceful. It was like she was dreaming, yet so vivid and real at the same time.

"Serah!" _Lightning? But I thought… _"Serah, what are you doing over here? You're going to miss the show that you dragged me to." It felt real at least, Lightning's gloved hand curling around her wrist and dragging her off in the direction of the magic show.

Serah remembered this. Just a few years after her parent's deaths she looked for anything as an excuse to help both her and Lightning recuperate with the kingdom shaping around them. Magic always seemed like a fun and vibrant thing when she was little. The awe of it hadn't changed over the years. The show had been a little disappointing. Lightning was happy to point out that two of the young men didn't even know magic or had the gift in them. It was a show of trickery, sleight of hand and trapdoors. She remembered how outraged Lightning had been at it.

Lightning, furious with the deception, had forced her way from Serah to the stage when they asked for a volunteer. A princess at their little show had garnered a lot of attention and they were all too happy to choose her to join them on stage. Serah hadn't known how her older sister had done it but when all eyes focused on her she decided to be true to her name. Somewhere in the middle of the man's explanation she'd called down a streak of lightning, vanishing before the blinded screaming and gasping crowd could see again.

Serah screamed with them when a hand came across her shoulder. However, there was a half-hidden fit of giggles when she realized the hooded figure next to her was her very own sister. Her sister was smiling too, for the first time since their parents died she'd had a true smile across her features.

"That should give them something to talk about right?" Serah nodded and followed the latest of Lightning's tugs away from the show.

"You shouldn't have done that though, the Crier is going to have a very good news day now." Lightning simply shrugged, bowing her head as she moved with her sister. "What happened to not wanting the limelight Claire? Now every magician in the kingdom is going to know about the infamous Lightning Farron and her ability to absolutely ruin their magic acts."

Lightning chuckled, her smile now into a very sharp smirk. "They ruined themselves, deception is no way to do something."

"Says the girl that just vanished in front of several hundred people."

_But it's been a few years since then. Lightning hasn't smiled or laughed so happily since. And she's not here…_

"_You should be grateful you're here and not with her Serah." _That voice, the deep gravelly voice, brought back the throbbing to her temples. "_She's going insane now, you saw it, and she'll kill everyone in the kingdom. She can't be trusted, can't remain on the loose." _

"You don't know my sister." Her voice was shaky, not quite trusting of her own words. "My sister wouldn't kill a whole kingdom unless…"

_"Unless that's what it took to find you, unless you were missing and she had to tear apart the world to save you!" _The laughter that ensued chilled her to the bone. "_You have a front row seat little Farron, watch the glory of destruction that takes over your precious kingdom. Gran Pulse and the Cocoon of protection around Eden will collapse, razed to the ground." _

"You don't know my sister." She simply repeated. "You don't."

**_And that's what I was working on while I was gone, hopefully you all like it. Trying to keep up with updating a bit more, this one was also a touch longer, I do believe anyway. About 400 words longer which if you didn't know is about four paragraphs typically. And that's four fairly decent paragraphs, not the little dialogue ones. Anyway, enjoy!_**


	16. The Hounds Are Loosed

**_And here we are again, another one I started during my lack of internet._**

**Chapter 16: The Hounds Are Loosed**

**At The Castle**

Lightning paced, already wearing her full set of scaled plate armor. She'd chose another set this time, something more practical and tougher to get through. A heavy plate set covered over her shoulder, the slips of metal set down her sword arm. The other was not so heavy, her shield would already guard that side. Her hauberk held steel over her more vulnerable parts, her chest, stomach, even over her neck with leather set beneath it for comfort. Her leggings, however, were not so heavy. She needed to use her speed if nothing else. The steel covered the outside of her thighs, leaving her inner and lower legs in simple lamellar leather.

When Fang came down the steps she stopped to look over the pacing woman. The princess was ready for a full on war, at least she looked it. She wasn't all that surprised to be perfectly honest, but she herself preferred the acrobatics that such heavy armor didn't allow. Her lance, sari, and smallclothes were all she really needed. The lance was flexible, pulled into three parts for distance or quicker attacks with the wire down the center. The look that the lack of armor got from Lightning would have been priceless given different circumstances.

"So you have a plan, ya?" Fang tugged slightly at the buckles that held her lance in place, double checking that she had both ease of access and that it would stay secure.

"No plan, just a goal. Serah is the last family I have and I'm going to find her even if I have to fight all of Gran Pulse to get her."

Fang nodded. She personally had no family left at all, but Vanille felt like it. She could understand how that felt, and it made her furrow her brow. She hadn't seen Vanille for several days with no way to know what sort of trouble the girl was getting herself into with all the strange magi business going around lately. The stretching silence that allowed her to think about it felt incredibly uncomfortable so Fang made a move to ruin it as they began toward the stable entrance.

"We never got our talk Lightning. We've time until we get to the outskirts."

Lightning's gaze dropped away from Fang at the mention of it. She'd completely forgotten about that kiss with Serah having vanished from her. She hadn't wanted to think of anything else for that matter, but Fang had a point. There would be nothing but silence until they got to the first town, major or otherwise, that could possibly be hiding Serah. What was there to say about that moment though?

"It happened." Lightning spoke very matter-of-factly.

"That's it then? It happened and there's nothing more?" She pulled herself over the saddle with a small huff, grinding her teeth. "You wound me."

"I can't be close to people Fang." It was Lightning's turn to furrow her brow. "Vanille needs you and things happen to people I care about." She made a soft click and they started at a patient little trot out from the stables.

"Did you know you cry in your sleep? You didn't calm down until I held you that night in the inn. You need people Lightning, even though you try and pretend that you don't. You can't just…"

"I don't pretend. Lightning doesn't need anyone or anything, it is destructive and chaotic."

"What about Claire?" The silence that caused was excruciating.

She was surprised that Lightning didn't just take off at a gallop full well knowing that Fang would never be able to keep up with her. Fang was talented but riding a horse as effectively as Lightning wasn't in those talents. As princess Lightning was probably trained for horseback from two years old, Fang as a Gran Pulsian orphan didn't quite have that luxury. This silence was what she had been attempting to avoid on the way to the outer cities though. It seemed she was more talented at causing silence in Lightning than breaking it, then again Lightning seemed more of the silent type most of the time anyway.

"Claire should have died with my parents. I was little, there was a break in." She was nearly whispering and Fang had to strain to hear her. "Some rotten thief attempting to steal from the palace, how stupid could someone be? He got to my room and I screamed. I had nightmares when I was little so the guards thought nothing of it, neither did my parents. Two unarmed royals against a sword wielding imbecile? My parents' screams caught the guard's attention, but it didn't save them."

Fang stared at the cobblestone beneath her steed's hooves. She wasn't sure which was worse, her not knowing her parents or Lightning losing hers in that way. Taking up the moniker Lightning was probably the best way she could forget about the whole ordeal.

"They'd have been proud of what you became." Fang finally spoke, almost a full hour later. "The way you defend your sister, the way you care about her in their place."

"They'd be disappointed at how I've closed myself off, and how I've shirked all my duties to Serah." Lightning just about growled the words. "The horses need water, we'll stop here."

Fang nodded, tugging back lightly on the reins. The old well that Lightning had spotted didn't quite seem trustworthy but the horses did need a rest. She didn't even wait for Lightning as she led her horse at a jog to the well. Peeking over the side revealed nothing but a few bits of dark green moss, nothing out of the ordinary as she let loose the bucket with a splash at the end of its journey down.

It wasn't Lightning's hand was around the back of her sarong that she came to the realization of what happened. Something startled her horse sending it kicking against her back and bolting off into the thin trees beyond the well. Without Lightning's quick reactions she'd probably have been face first into some very painful rocks before hitting the freezing water below.

"Well thanks there sunshine."

Lightning put a finger to her lips. Something was on the move, the same thing that had spooked the horses. Fang had no doubt these horses were well trained, it would take something more than a small snake or mouse to spook them. It had to be something more dangerous, something like the wolves that liked to wander the outskirts. Fang unclicked the lance from her belt at that thought. A few more just about noiseless clicks at it was ready at her side. Lightning seemed to have the same thought process, her blade already out and shield held fast.

"Fiends!" Lightning announced, her shield suddenly leapt upon.

The howl made Fang wince. Fiends were rare, always much larger and deadlier versions of their natural counterparts. Fang made a move to help Lightning from under the impossibly large wolf but found herself cut off by another. It didn't seem possible how much more sickening the fiend looked to a natural wolf. The black liquid dripping from its two vicious rows of fangs, silver eyes just about glowing, and claws that could disembowel in one swipe. It all made Fang thankful there wasn't more already having come.

"Between the eyes!" Fang barely registered Lightning's order.

She and the wolf had entered a sort of standoff, circling each other and figuring out which had the upper hand. With a little magic at her disposal Fang decided it was hers and she struck first. Speed and strength were two easy things to modify with magic, the most common abilities that she'd seen in all the magi. Now the skill was invaluable at this point. Even with all that focus her lance had met nothing but air, the fiend moving like a shadow around her side. Nothing that strong and powerful deserved to be that fast.

Her focus was shaken much too soon as she heard Lightning give a bit of a cry. She didn't hear the other growling and snapping jaws though, a good sign. Lightning was injured but she was out of harm's way now, she'd live. Now all that was left was for Fang to do the same.

She brought her lance down again, connecting with just the edge. It was a good hit though, cutting across the fiend's jaw. His primary weapon was compromised and shockingly enough it seemed to be enough to make him flee or so she thought.

"I suppose I've learned my lesson, send more hounds next time." That voice, how she'd grown to hate it.

"Barthandelus!" She spun around, lance raised.

"Calm yourself, you two are much too important to kill outright, I'll learn to send more hounds next time." And with that he vanished.

"Coward!"

"Fang." _Lightning, how'd I forget about Lightning? _"I'm not allowed to bleed out until after we find Serah."

**_And that's that for here, cliffhanger? I was going to stop in a fight between the fiends and them but I'm not really great at fight scenes so that's something I need to work on. But there's two chapters while my net was out for you guys. ^^ Enjoy, and reviews are appreciated. I try to answer all questions!_**


	17. Lightning Strikes

_**I hope everyone has been enjoying this as I write it once more. I enjoy writing this again, it's relaxing between all the hard work I've been doing and some injuries I've gotten. Anyway, do remember I like reviews, even if they hold criticism, I'm looking to be a better writer as I get older. I also just like knowing people are enjoying my stories. ^^ On I go.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Lightning Strikes<strong>

The instant that Fang had lost sight of him he'd vanished, but Lightning potentially bleeding out had seemed so much more important than shoving her fist into Barthandelus's face -even if it would have been extremely satisfying-. Thankfully, Lightning wasn't going to bleed out, the woman merely could use some stitches. Surprisingly enough it was only a few stitches and a bandage she was really in need of. The fiends had given her a few cuts and bruises, but thankfully with that much more functional armor she was mostly unscathed. As Fang had hurriedly went to work with what medical supplies Lightning had thought ahead to pack Lightning looked away almost ashamed she required the help.

"Leave it to Barthandelus and his mongrels to interrupt our conversation." Fang mumbled, it was mostly to herself but Lightning easily noticed.

"Blessings in disguise." Lightning replied, closing her eyes as she sighed.

That made Fang inwardly wince and perhaps she tugged on the needle a bit too harshly. Lightning's face now matched Fang's internal expression and even with Fang's rushed apology Lightning knew better. She was observant and straight forward, most of the time, when something got a reaction it was pretty easy to determine that it was a reaction and not a coincidence. Fang cared for the princess, it was fairly obvious by now. What wasn't obvious in the few weeks they'd began to know each other was exactly how much the bandit leader really cared for her and her sister even.

"Three weeks ago you had planned on overthrowing my kingdom and possibly even killing my sister and I. What changed Fang?" Lightning opened her eyes once more, watching the last few rounds of the needle before Fang went to work tying off the tiny thread. "Why do you remotely care about me?"

"You're alone Lightning, you made yourself that way but I don't think you want to be." She checked to make sure they had a spare needle before pressing the one she'd used into the ground. Better to dispose of it in case it could cause infection if it was used again. "I've been alone because I had to be, just Vanille and I. Just like Serah and you. I understand it Lightning, and I wouldn't wish it even on my worst enemy."

"So you kissed me?"

"It got your attention didn't it?"

"Right." She paused, studying Fang's expression curiously. "It did get my attention."

Then there was another silence that stretched between them. Fang found herself fidgeting without really thinking about it once she had finished stitching up Lightning. It took her nearly a full minute before she started wrapping a thin cloth bandage over Lightning's arm. Her mind kept wandering while Lightning didn't say a word and neither did she. It wandered to the worst possible things for the time, lust, affection. These things were things that were so inappropriately timed considering what was happening with Lightning's sister and with Vanille missing. Yet, she couldn't restrain her thoughts and they always came back to the same thing.

There was no hesitation. No slowness to see if Lightning would turn away from her this time. Her lips pressed to the princess's and though shocked Lightning had begun to reciprocate. She was more hesitant yes, but there was a return there. This kiss was so much more than their chaste meeting of lips Fang had stunned Lightning with before. This time it was Fang not trying to catch her attention, not to stun her into a realization. This was Fang expressing something. Love? Not quite that strong yet. Adoration? Certainly. Sympathy? Even that mingled in with that sinfully sweet pressure of her lips. Even then the kiss seemed too short when Fang pulled away, almost upset it had to end.

"Was that..." Lightning cleared her throat and looked away, having to settle herself back into that stoic mask Fang had pulled away for the time being. "Was that for my attention as well?"

"Not at all sunshine, not at all." Fang pushed herself up then, the slightest of grins playing over her lips. "That one meant something."

Lightning couldn't help the slight blush that colored her cheeks after that kiss. Even with her gaze averted from Fang the blush was clearly visible and the bandit coughed lightly to contain herself. She didn't want to make a comment and possibly remove that adorableness that she'd worked so hard for but at the same time it was just something noteworthy.

_I should be searching for Serah. _Lightning reasoned with herself. _We were just attacked and it's not safe, and Serah is in danger. Why am I thinking about kissing Fang again? I don't...no I don't love her. Love takes time... _This internal struggle didn't go unnoticed by Fang, watching Lightning's expressions change every couple of seconds as the woman simply sat there cradling her injured arm.

"Sunshine, let's make camp here and make sure you won't get an infection before we move on for your sister. You're no good to her if you can't defend yourself." Lightning let out a breath she wasn't aware she'd been holding. "I'll get wood for a fire, I'm sure you can manage to get out the bedrolls and I'll come back to pitch a tent."

-A- tent. As in a singular tent. She was going to be in close proximity to Fang for the entire night. She couldn't decide if she was going to dread it or if she was going to come to terms with how she felt at that particular moment.

* * *

><p><em><strong>ORPHAN Tower<strong>_

"We need her alive, why did you do that?" The hooded figure slammed his gloved hands down upon the nearest surface. It earned absolutely no reaction from his counterpart that sat quite patiently behind a bloodstained table.

"She isn't dead, she is merely wounded and will have more trouble reaching us. This gives us time to prepare Animus." His smirk grew on his otherwise hidden face. "She won't be able to keep us from our ultimate goal, Ragnarok will raze her lands and her love will turn when she finds what else we have waiting for them." Barthandelus pushed himself up from his seat, approaching Animus. "Patience brother, we will have our power and our kingdom for when our creator returns to us."

"You best be right, or I will not hesitate to..."

"To do what?!" His voice boomed and echoed through the small stone room. "You cannot kill me Animus, I could end your life with a snap of my fingers."

"Or I will not hesitate to loose my hounds on your prized possessions."

Barthandelus hushed then, only to move over to his newest statue. Serah laid there, cloaked in crystal with her dreams and thoughts to keep her out of the present. He only smiled malevolently.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fang<strong>_

Fang returned to camp with her arms full of branches she could find lying around the woods they were attacked from only to find that Lightning had half ignored her. The stubborn princess had managed, somehow with only one arm, to set up the tent. Fang sighed quietly and shook her head with a smile as she approached the now resting woman. There weren't any words exchanged at first, just Fang using her lance in the ground to dig away any grass that might catch fire. With a very shallow pit in the soil she started setting up a pile of branches, sure to leave room for air to circulate.

"I couldn't let you do all the work." Lightning spoke first, even startling Fang with the softness of the words. "You came with me to save Serah, even though you've only known the two of us for a few weeks. Even though originally you thought we were the enemy." Fang's gaze settled on Lightning, instantly softening towards the woman. "Repayment is due."

"Well I did manage to shred your arm sunshine, and it seems that it enjoys getting hurt." She smirked and settled closer to Lightning. "You could pay me back with another kiss."

Fang had fully prepared to be punched for that one but when none came she released her stance. Her eyes opened as her muscles relaxed from being ready for a solid punch just in time for Lightning's lips to settle softly against her cheek. Fang's grin could not have been bigger that moment, of course though the instant Lightning saw it she lightly punched Fang's shoulder.

"I'd be more apt to if you stopped calling me sunshine."

"If it would get me more kisses I'd call you Etro if you wanted."

"Just Light."

* * *

><p><em><strong>So there's the next chapter for you guys, FLight goodness has begun! Squeeee!<strong>_

_**Lightning: Well...at least it's not smut so I don't mind.**_

_**Fang: What have you done with Lightning?!**_

_**Me: Just written her how I think she'd act in this situation.**_

_**Fang: Oh well then...carry on.**_


	18. The Same Place Twice

_**(If this is popping up again for you I'm sorry, but I noticed an error that bothered me more than any of the little ones I tend to make.) Sorry it's been so long guys I just have a lot of things going on. Much love to y'all and I'm happy to finally be posting again. Also I'm not sure if I pointed out with a couple of reviews but there was an answer to Lightning being so much weaker than Fang currently. Firstly, Barthandelus is targeting Lightning, I'd hoped to make that obvious. Second, Lightning is fairly badly injured from very on in this fiction. Thirdly, did you not notice how many times Lightning is severely outnumbered? I wanted to make it more realistic than the game, meaning I don't want to sit there with Lightning taking on a million bad guys with ease. That is all. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: The Same Place Twice<strong>

_Just Light. _Oh how those words made Fang smile. Now here she was, the sun just falling under the horizon, sitting beside the princess of Eden and all the Pulsian kingdoms surrounding it. It was mind boggling. Just less than a month ago she'd thought the woman was her worst enemy, her arch nemesis as it were...but now. _Now I might be falling for her. _Falling was a bit of a gentle term for what it was. She seemed to have been tripped and hit the ground face first at this rate.

Lightning edged closer to the woman. It was late in the year and the cold had crept up on them much more quickly than she had expected. Even with several inches separating them she could feel the heat radiating off the woman. Fang was almost inhumanly warm with how little she was wearing. It was pleasant though, making Lightning grow a bit more bold with her actions. She settled her head on the inside of Fang's shoulder, giving a small start to the woman. However, in turn this pushed Fang to be bold as well. Her arm settled around Lightning's, hesitant and hovering above the woman's armor. When Lightning's head shifted against Fang's shoulder the arm settled with a bit more confidence.

The stillness between them was comforting to Lightning, but Fang was nervous beyond reason. She wondered if she should say anything, make any moves or if that would only serve to make the princess shove her away at this rate. She'd gotten so far in the past couple of days, now she was even touching her with Lightning not pulling away. However, when that thought crossed her mind Lightning pushed herself away from the bandit and up slowly with her one good arm. Fang decided simply to stay where she was sitting in her worry that Lightning was using this as her way of rejection. Lightning entered the tent just as silently as she'd stood away from Fang, leaving the woman to wonder in silence.

_I wish I could read her mind, what could she be thinking? _Fang sat there with the minutes dragging on as she thought that same question over and over. _What is she thinking? _It was nagging at her even when the fire dimmed and left nothing but the light of the moon for Fang to stare out and watch for Lightning's safety. She couldn't fall asleep tonight, too worried that there might be a return attack on them. When the whimper came from the tent she did have to inspect though. It reminded her of their first real night together when Lightning was obviously having nightmares. This time though what met Fang's eyes stunned her.

Lightning had placed their bed rolls together, the open sides overlapping like one large sleeping bag. She wasn't even sprawled out between them. Instead Lightning rested with one hand curled against her chest and the other settled splayed across where Fang would have been sleeping. With care she fully entered their little tent, leaning over to not hit her head against the canvas roof. Her breath caught in her lungs when Lightning's lips half parted with another small pained whimper. Serah's name escaped from those parted lips and it broke Fang's heart. No matter how much she teased the princess she cared, and she felt a raw pain in her chest knowing full well it could have been Vanille in Serah's position.

Fang finally took in a deep breath while she knelt to pull open the bed roll just enough to wiggle into the tough cloth. She still wouldn't sleep but maybe she could calm the woman there. She took the utmost caution in lifting Lightning's hand up and over her shoulder to give her something warm and real to hold onto. The action seemed to work even in her unconscious state. However, what Lightning did next placed Fang in a very interesting predicament. Lightning nestled herself close as she could, burying her face against Fang's chest. She was worried that her suddenly pounding heart would even wake the woman with how close she was. Since she'd shed her armor Lightning looked rather vulnerable and the thin linen that separated them only served to make Fang even more anxious.

Still Fang kept herself awake while the crickets chirped outside, other insects joining in the nightly chorus while beasts stalked in the forests that surrounded them. She only hoped that in this position nothing decided to attack them because the worst thing she could think of was Lightning being woken up for some random beast that bastard Barthandelus decided to sic on them. Thankfully, as the minutes and hours moved on there didn't seem to be any change to the music of the night. Of course this only made the tension rise even as Fang gave in to letting her fingers ghost over Lightning's hair.

The princess had settled but Fang's mind was racing. If Barthandelus wasn't going to attack them immediately after he crippled them there must have been a larger scheme at play. If there was a larger scheme at play that meant that Serah's disappearance was no random act of a kidnapper. It also would mean that Serah was connected to ORPHAN, which they had just barely managed to begin rescue missions on. And finally if all of this was the case why weren't they looking at the tower once more?

Fang felt Lightning shift against her and it broke the bandit out of her thoughts. She held her breath, very much ready to get hit as hard as Lightning could possibly muster with her bad arm but no such attack came. Instead there was a long drawn out silence between the two of them, Lightning not remotely moving from her place pressed up against Fang.

"You're warm." Lightning mumbled, sounding still incredibly drowsy. Fang determined that was why she wasn't punched yet. "I should hit you for leaving your post."

Fang chuckled. "I didn't really choose to have you put me in a death grip. Did that all on your own." She realized she was still playing with small strands of pink hair, twisting them through her fingers. "But why are you not hurting me?" She winced inwardly at the question, as if she needed to remind Lightning that she should be.

"If I cripple you too we'd be mostly defenseless." She whispered, but it was ever so matter-of-fact. Lightning was going back to the warrior that Fang knew, not the cuddly vulnerable woman she was while she was dreaming. "If you could move so I could extract my arm that would be nice. You need to do a sweep of the area before we pack up camp."

Fang didn't question the words, at least Lightning was not absolutely pissed at her this time. Lightning managed to disentangle her arms from Fang's shoulders once the larger woman pulled herself back. However, she was finding the lack of warmth fairly disappointing. _Get it together Light. _She sighed and turned away, reaching for smaller pieces of her armor.

"I'll just leave you to it sunshine." And with that Fang vanished from the tent.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry the chapter is a touch short, just so much going on lately and this felt like an ok place to stop for a moment. Love you guys. <em>**


	19. Dreaming Wide Awake

**First I'm apologizing like a million times because I haven't updated this in forever. My writing styles have changed so much it's kinda weird posting here and again and trying to keep it up. I might remake the story at some point or something but for now I'm going to try and give you guys a really good update because you all deserve it. Especially if you're from the beginning of readers. I'm not sure if I'll update after this I might just work on another story with this setting but something else…I'm not really quite sure. But I love you guys so I will figure it out!**

**If anyone has any suggestions for a story I could work on while I figure this one out feel free to private message me I'm finally around more now that I've finished my medical degree.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 19: Dreaming Wide Awake<strong>_

And so silence had settled over them again even as Fang settled their light gear onto their horses once again and she had managed to get Lightning to eat what little rations she could. Not that she blamed the princess, they were soldier's rations probably nothing remotely fit for her palate. So now there they were wandering further into the outskirts away from the castle and the fields of Gran Pulse's farmland.

Lightning's silence gave her far too much time to think with her being so used to Vanille constantly talking her ear off. It wasn't until Lightning's steed bumped into hers that she glanced to the rider and realized the woman had somehow fallen asleep while staying atop the horse. Her body was slumped slightly forward, hands still gripped oddly tight on the reigns. It was quite an impressive sight.

Fang shook her head and with a good deal of effort managed to stop both horses to settle the woman into a safer and probably more comfortable position on her horse as she slept. She guided both horses at a bit of a slower pace as to not jostle the princess too much. It didn't seem to be a futile effort at least.

What Fang didn't know was that Lightning was lost in a nightmare and wished to be woken from her slumber.

"_You still resist us." The last word had a resounding hiss to it that made Lightning wince. _

_It was just as dark and ominous as the first time she'd had this nightmare, but at least this time she had her blade and her armor. Her fingers curled around the blade's hilt for comfort more than attack. She had a lot of doubt that she could attack whoever was speaking to her since they remained just a bodiless voice. _

"_Come out and fight coward." She'd repeated those words so much to that voice she ended up saying them in a breathless whisper unsure if she even believed them anymore. Maybe it was speaking to her instead of fighting because it wished to spare her life. Maybe it wanted a fairer fight. _

_It was then the darkness gave way to something. She raised her hand to shield her eyes as the glimmering light threatened to blind her with a short groan from the suddenness of it all. What met her gaze when she slowly lowered her hand stilled her. Her eyes wide, breath caught somewhere in her chest with her heart feeling as though someone was squeezing the life from her. _

_There in such brilliant faceted crystal lay her little sister, set in the same crystal she had pocketed. The same crystal that now felt frozen against her chest. But just as she caught her breath and her legs started to work she was torn from the vision. Falling, she felt weightless and couldn't breathe all over again. _

_The clouds danced around her and the ground came towards her fast, too fast. But just as suddenly as it rushed to meet her it fell away and she was staring over the wastelands wrought by the Inferno Wars. They were named for the rogue magi that rose against her parents that killed her parents, and left her alone to take care of Serah. Perhaps Inferno had never been a good name for it, certainly fire was well employed but so was death itself. _ _She remembered it as a child, the screams and cries all over the inner town when more news of who had perished came to the citizens._

_And the land fell again, back to Serah and the darkness that surrounded both of them this time. Serah was fading from view, sliding back into an invisible hiding place that drew rage from Lightning. Rage, she'd always kept herself in check all these years. Especially around Serah. Serah always frowned when she became angry, and that frown tore at her. _

_"Let her go!" She shouted, drawing her blade this time and swiping it into the shadow at nothing in particular. _

_"Yes, yes, get angry, work with your anger." There was that voice again, it had come out of hiding once more. _

_She felt towards another land again before..._

"Serah!" She shouted, jolting away upon her horse enough to startle both it and Fang's. Fang attempted in vain to calm them both, having herself thrown to the ground alongside Lightning as the horses ran.

"Eden Princess!" Fang bit out, her hand going to the back of her head with a groan. She hadn't added falling from her horse to the things she wanted to do today.

Lightning was just laying there, her eyes once again closed but she was definitely not asleep this time. She was thinking, her eyes moving rapidly behind her lids. Fang knew that kind of thinking, it was desperate. Finally Lightning's eyes opened after another agonizingly long stretch of silence and she stared at the woman on the ground to her left.

"I know where we have to go." She spoke very calmly, almost icily. There was anger beneath that, Fang knew, she'd spoken to her men like that before.

"You could have thought about that before scaring the horses." She muttered, sighing even as she pushed herself to her feet. She kicked the ground realizing her lance was still on the back of that horse.

"They won't go far." There was still that tone, in fact it somewhat scared Fang but she was slow to question it.

Instead she just followed the suddenly driven woman. She was moving fast, almost running. Fang didn't even know whether or not the princess was really there. She still seemed to be in a daze, almost as if she were still asleep. There wasn't a fire in her eyes, there wasn't anger or even calm there There was something deadened about it all. It worried Fang, it worried her more than she was following it.

"Look Sunshine if you know where to go you're going to have to tell me." She mentioned in passing, keeping up with the smaller woman's strides rather easily, though it helped Lightning was still injured.

"The Wastes. Serah is somewhere in the Wastes. He won't tell me where but I know she's there."

That tone was becoming increasingly worrying, even when they had spotted there horses. Beyond her weapon Fang really could care less, they weren't that far from the Wastes. They were certainly going in the proper direction if that had been their intention from the start. Something had essentially dragged them there it seemed. Maybe it was a fate of some sort, Lightning certainly had seemed to know which direction to start off from the castle. In fact it was a touch odd that Lightning hadn't decided to return to the tower after seeing what was going on there.

Fang retrieved her lance from her horse without really thinking about anything else first. Fastening the weapon more closely to her person seemed a priority at this rate.

"Who is he?" She questioned finally, hoping that Lightning would stop acting like the undead and answer her. "Lightning who is he?" She was louder this time, turning towards the woman and grabbing onto her shoulder without really thinking for any injuries the woman had acquired lately.

"He has her...he just...he..." The mask was cracking, the one she worked so very hard at. If her dreams were correct Serah wasn't even really alive, she was crystal. She didn't even know if Serah could be brought back.

Her body jerked away from Fang and she turned to face the woman. Emotions ran across her face unable to decide upon just one. Fear, anger, sadness, but those eyes had narrowed and she seemed to settle on rage. Fang took a step back and just gave a nod, mounting her steed and mentally preparing herself for a fight. She hoped Lightning was doing the same. The woman was going to need it. Rage made you do foolish things.

"Let's save your sister."

* * *

><p><strong>As usual my chapters aren't very long but I hope the content sort of makes up for it. I hope I'm going to continue it, because I rather like the idea and story. I also hope it doesn't seem too choppy. It felt a little off to me but that's probably because I haven't written on it in forever. I've had this idea written up for a while now, not like written out as it is now, but the general idea. I hope you all enjoy. Don't forget to leave me a review on what you think. ^^<strong>


End file.
